YinYang
by NamikazeNatsu303
Summary: What if instead of one son, Kushina gave birth to two? That one detail will change the events that shaped the entire shinobi world. This is my 1st story :) Please review
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi everyone. I always wanted to make a fanfic but never had the courage. So please be nice :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime

"Damn" Minato Namikaze swore. Currently he was in a tough predicament. This man that he was fighting was preventing him from saving the Village he swore to defend from the Kyuubi. It was laying waste to his once proud, strong village. However, they were at a complete stalemate. Minato couldn't hit this person because all his attacks went right through him, and his opponent couldn't hit his speedy adversary. The yellow flash was getting worried, this person can fight on even ground with him, a Kage, and managed to take the Kyuubi from his wife Kushina. There was only one person in the world with that ability that he could think of.

"You're Madara Uchiha aren't you" Minato questioned. It all made sense to him now. Madara vowed to get revenge to Konoha. What better way than with the most powerful bijuu, one he already proved he can control.

"It doesn't matter who I am 4th Hokage, because it doesn't change the fact that you and this pathetic village won't live to see tomorrow" The now named Madara declared as he charged at Minato.

"In your dreams you senile old man" The yellow flash responded. He too charged at his opponent while forming one of the techniques that made him famous, the Rasengan. He figured since he couldn't hit Madara, he has to wait for perfect time when his ghostly opponent tries to attack him to gain and opening. The 4th Hokage threw one of his special kunai at Madara.

"Not yet" our hero thought. He knew his timing had to be perfect. The kunai passed thru Madara, who was about he grab Minato around his throat "NOW" Minato roared in his head at he Flashed to his kunai, catching his adversary of guard.

"Rasengan" he yelled as he thrust the ball of pure destruction into the Uchiha's back. Waiting for the dust to clear, he finally saw movement. Madara was standing although he seemed injured.

"Impressive you actually managed to" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Minato used his impressive speed to close the distance between to too almost instantly. The Yellow flash thrust his hand into Madara's stomach. Suddenly a complex array of seals formed. Then Minato quickly moved back to his previous location.

"Ahh I see. The Kyuubi was released from my control. That Was very smart of you Hokage. However, Konoha will fall one way or another. There are many ways to go about it" the psychotic Uchiha said. The Yondaime took those words to heart. He knew that man meant what he said. He just hoped the Sandaime could hold of for a little while longer.

The Yellow flash then used the Hiraishin to appear on the battlefield where he had to immediately negate at attach from the enraged bijuu. He quickly summoned Gamabunta he keep the Kyuubi still while he teleported himself and it away from the village. He then appeared besides his wife and... twins?

"Uhh Kushina where did that other baby come from" Minato asked. As far as he knew they were only having one boy, not two.

"He's the baby I had to deliver myself because you left me you blond haired bastard!" Kushina roared. Although she was surprised as well. The doctors never said anything about two baby boys.

"Well I love you two Honey but we have to leave now" Minato said calmly.

"Why" Kushina queried. Then suddenly a loud thunderous roar was heard. Minato quickly flashed his family away before the Bijuu could strike. Not to far away he could see the destruction of where he once was.

"Kushina, there is something i'm gonna have to do. You're probably gonna hate me for even thinking this" Minato said in a sad tone in his voice. He knew what he had to do, but that doesn't make this any easier on his heart.

Kushina, even in her pained and weakened state was able to think properly enough to deduce what her husband was proposing.

"NO Minato I won't allow it. Do you have any idea the kind of life they will have?" Kushina defended. She didn't want this kind of life for anyone, let alone her own children.

"I know Kushina. But there is no other way. I know you won't say it out loud but... You're dying. If we don't reseal Kyuubi now l the village will be destroyed." Minato argued. He knew they both knew what was on the line now. The future of Konoha and hundreds of people who live in it. Kushina, knowing he was right, restrained the Kyuubi with her chakra chains.

"You know Minato I really hate when your right" Kushina said fondly. Now with the bijuu's movement restrained he prepared the sealing process. The Kyuubi, seeing what was to become his fate tried to kill the two infants. However his plans were in vain as both of the parents stopped the attack with their own bodies. As Kushina said goodbye to her two kids, Naruto and Natsu Uzumaki Namikaze, she couldn't help but feel heartbroken. Being a Jinchuuriki herself, she knew it would be a very lonely life. She just hoped they would be able to make some friends.

"Kushina i am so sorry. I really don't want it to come to this, but we have no choice. I guess this my final goodbye to you my sons. Remember to never forget who your are and live a happy life. I love..." that was all Minato got to say as the Shinigami devoured his soul and the Kyuubi vanished. The Yin half going inside the younger twin Natsu, and the yang half going inside the elder twin Naruto.

Kushina however, being and Uzumaki was able to stay alive long enough for the Sandaime to get to her.

"Naruto and Natsu. You better watch them or I will haunt you then kick your ass when you die. You better remember that old man!" Kushina threatened. Hiruzen knew she just may do just that so he quickly nodded his head in fear. Kushina put on her brightest smile she could muster then went to the afterlife..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello** **again** **this** **is** **chapter** **2**. **I cant believe I wrote this so fast. And thanks for your reviews th**ey **really** **give** **me** **good motivation**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer**: **I** **don't** **own** **naruto** **no matter how much I want to**

"Demons"

"Monsters"

"Why wont you just die?"

"You won't survive next time"

Those were some of the things said to two young children. They were only 6 years old and yet, they had to suffer through this much hate and malice. However they are still breathing, and thats what matters most, right? Those words are the only thing that kept the two of them going on a daily basis

The older twin Naruto, with wild spiky hair on his head with dirt and leaves in his it from sleeping in the woods, wore a stained white shirt with a red spiral on the back and black shorts. He had tan skin and three whisker marks on each cheek. His younger brother, Natsu had spiky blond hair and had clothes similar to his brother. The only difference is his spiral on his back was orange. As they walked down the street looking for the man with the funny hat, whom they affectionately named Jiji. However they have been searching for too long and the Villagers were now up and about.

They knew looking for the man would be almost pointless now. The mean adults wouldn't be of any use to them. The would actually do the opposite. With a sigh, the elder brother begun to led his younger brother away from the village so they may be in the safe confounds of the forest. That seemed to be the only place the mean adults wouldn't think to look for them. They would normally only hide there if they felt danger. However, seeing as they no longer have a house since the last attack on their lives resulted in the apartment they once lived in being burned down, they needed somewhere to live. So off to the forest they went.

As they begun their walk, they accidently bumped into a very burly looking man. They should have known their day wouldn't be easy.

"You two little shit stains bumped into me. Just who do you think you are?" The burly man boomed, drawing a crowd.

"Were sorry we weren't paying attention mister we won't let it happen again." Natsu said timidly. He knew from experience where this was headed. He hated these situations so much. He squeezed his brother's hand, signaling he was ready to run if necessary.

"You hear that he just threatened me" the man said with mirth in his voice. Naruto tensed, looking for the best escape route. He got even more worried when he heard the crowd agreeing with the burly man. The thought of two kids their size taking on a man as big as him was laughable to the twins. What made the people think that was even possible eluded the two 6 year olds.

"Look we arent trying to cause any trouble, we just wanna go home" Naruto responded trying to stall for time. He was already formulating a plan of escape, he just hoped this would work.

"Home? What home we already burned that down" a random civilian shouted. That hurt the twins, severely. The apartment may not have been much but it was theirs and thats all that really mattered to them. Hearing these people laugh at something like that angered them beyond words. However even being as angry as they were, they knew trying to fight would be suicidal at best. So with a simultaneous nod from the twins, they ran into the alleyway. They knew these better than anyone so they were confident they could shake their pursuers.

The civillains weren't exactly slow, but they couldn't seem to keep up with the two and quickly lost track of them. Giving up the chase, they decide to leave and resume their daily activities.

Back with the twins, they were at one of the training grounds far away from where they were only minutes ago. They didn't know why but they were always extremely fast. In fact the only reason they were ever caught by the angry mobs were because of the few scattered shinobi. They always caught the duo and allowed the civillains do what they wished or would get the first hit.

Now with the danger and adrenaline gone the twins were able to digest what just happened. Again, the civilians attacked them, but this time in broad daylight, but they managed to escape.

"Why Nii-san" Natsu Asked his older brother. This was something he asked frequently. He just couldn't understand it! Why were they so isolated and hated? Regardless of what most people thought or were told, these two were very intelligent. They noticed how they were always called "Demons" or "Kyuubi brats". Also the textbooks at school say that a bijuu can't be killed, only sealed. So add that to the fact that they were born the same day the Kyuubi was "killed" they had a pretty good guess why. So Natsu was asking why were they chosen to live this life full of hatred and pain.

"I don't know Natsu. Jiji wont answer us and i can't figure it out. Hopefully he has his reasons and will tell us soon" Naruto replied solemnly. He hated giving that response to his little brother, but that was the truth from what he knew.

"I know big bro but still, this is ridiculous! We can't even walk around the village without being harassed. Not to mention we can barely get enough food to live off" Natsu complained.

"Well atleast we always get enough exercise and don't gotta worry about over eating" Naruto said with a smirk, trying to brighten up the mood. It worked because Natsu soon bust out laughing.

"Thanks bro I really needed that. But what do we do now?" Natsu questioned. Before Naruto could answer, they had to duck as a dozen shuriken passed by them. Another testament to their latent skill.

_"What_ _the_ _hell_ _was_ _that_" Naruto thought. As he began to frantically look for an enemy, he noticed his brother was calm. Naruto looked at his brother, confused at his actions until he heard a voice.

"What did I tell you two idiots about hiding in MY training ground" a feminine voice questioned. Turning around Naruto and Natsu saw a very familiar face. Running towards her Natsu exclaimed happily

"Anko-chan". Natsu couldn't believe he actually was seeing her again. Anko was the probably their most precious person. She was around as much as her profession made possible. While she in the village, she would spend time with them. She even begun training them to be shinobi. Although they hated her training, and were now afraid of snakes.

"You told us not to come here unless we were sure you were here right?" Naruto asked. He knew how dangerous this place was. Just the name sent shivers down his spine. After meeting Anko he quickly found out why it was called "The Forest of Death". But he had no choice. His little brother was in trouble and he wouldn't ever let him get hurt, especially not after what happened last time. After all, what are brother for?

"Correct answer gaki. Now why are you two here? Errr... Nevermind." Anko trailed off seeing their downcast expressions. She had a good idea why they were here. Its hard to believe two children having the same problems she once had with the villagers. Knowing there was only one way to help lift the two brats spirits she quickly calculated how money she had. Sighing, she played her trump card.

"Alright gakis it's time to train. Afterwards we can go to eat ramen" Anko announced watching as their expression did a complete 180. She knew she would pay for that later. Feeding those two really puts a dent in someones wallet. She decided to be extra vicious today.

"To start your torture, well do a five mile fun" Anko announced, a bit to gleefully. Seeing the gleam in her eyes, the two grew wary.

"What did she mean by torture" they both thought simultaneously. Suddenly Natsu heard his brother telling him to run. Looking behind him he was his brother a couple of meters away. Wondering why, he was broke out of his musing when he heard a shout.

"Summoning Jutsu" Anko yelled happily. When the dust cleared she was on top of a huge snake. Wanting to see the fear in their eyes, she looked up only to see they were already pretty far ahead. This only seemed to make her happier as she gave a blood thirsty smirk.

"I love it when they run" The snake mistress said aloud to herself as she and her snake charged. Catching up to the two she hurled a hand ful of kunai at the duo.

Just barely dodging Natsu screamed "Why did you leave me back there? That wasn't cool at all you jerk!" He said while trying to trip Naruto.

"Not my fault you were too dense to figure out she said torture" Naruto responded while easily dodging his brother's lousy attempts at tripping him. That was how the trio's day went. They spent the whole day training with Anko. She taught them how to properly throw kunai and shuriken and increased the twins speed and endurance. She wouldn't dare teach then any ninjutsu in fear of any accidents. She even tried taijutsu but that wouldn't seem to work. They couldn't find a style that suited them. So instead of teaching them a style, she decided to simply not give them one. Both of them seemed to rely heavily on unpredictability and speed. So they fused many styles together to create their own style. They didn't get very far yet, but that is to be expected.

However, both twins chakra control was atrocious. Although she couldn't blame them. Having a giant chakra construct in their gut would cause a problem. So that is what they spent their last hour on. That seemed to work best because they would be exhausted and more likely to sit still for more than 5 minutes. Currently, they were on the tree climbing exercise. Although their progress was so agonizingly slow.

With training done the three were on their way to Ichiraku ramen shop, they were in a very heated argument.

"There is no way dango is better than ramen. Ramen is the food of the gods" Natsu said proudly.

"Ha don't make me laugh blondie, your little noodles can't compare to the heaven on earth that in dango" Anko argued with passion in her eyes. Naruto sighed in exasperation, wouldn't she ever understand that ramen was better? Of course he wouldn't ever say this out loud, he didn't want any punishment.

As the two glared at each other, everyone looked up and saw and ANBU operative on top of one of the buildings. Anko, surprised that the twins noticed the ANBU, decided to ask why later. She had more important things to do right now. The ANBU jumped down in front of the trio.

"Anko-san the council demands your presence immediately" the ANBU informed in a monotone spoken by all ANBU operatives. Disappointed that she would have to leave early, she promised to make it up to them. All three then vanished in a swirl of leaves to her apartment.

"Stay here ill be back as soon as I can" the snake summoner told the two. Then she was gone leaving the two alone.

**-HOKAGE'S OFFICE-**

"Where is the old man" Anko demanded as she stood in front of the entire civilian council and the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan heads, Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga respectively. She had no idea what was going on. Why was she summoned if the Hokage wasn't here? All she knew was she better get some answers soon before her short patience wears thin.

"We have called you here Anko-san in order to give you this order. You are to no longer interact with the two jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi" an apparently brave, yet foolish councilman stated. After those words were said Anko quickly turned around and the door.

"Hey you snake whore I wasn't finished talking to you! Don't ever go near those damn demons ever again!" the foolish man said with confidence. He was about to taunt her some more when he noticed something. Under his desk appeared to be a moderate sized snake. Its fangs glicemed with poison. It was about to attach itself to his manhood but before it could, an ANBU guard killed the offending creature. The all the councilmen smirked real big when they saw that. Phase one of their plan was already complete.

"Anko Mitarashi for attempted assassination of a council member you are sentenced to prison" Fugaku said in a monotone, although it did little to hide his glee.

"ANBU take her away" Hiashi said barely able to keep a smirk off his face. However Anko knew something was up. There had to be something more, but what? Then she remembered that the Hokage wasn't here, and neither was the rest of the shinobi council. Realization struck Anko as she prepared to fight her way out of this as the ANBU approached.

**-Anko's** **apartment**-**-**

The dynamic duo was sitting at Anko's dining room table eating their favorite comfort food, ramen. Ever since Anko befriended the two she made sure to stock up on ramen just in case she had the two over. Much to their glee she had _a lot_ of ramen. So as they were shovelling food in their mouths, they suddenly stopped. They shared a look and bolted to the back room, Anko's bedroom. They knew she kept all the extra weapons in a closet in that room. Pulling out shinobi wire, kunai, shuriken, and a few explosive tags the two put their prankster minds to good use. They weren't going down without a fight!

Setting up various traps around Anko's house, the twins stayed in Anko's bedroom, kunai in hand ready to fight if need be. Not five minutes later, the tall tale sounds of many traps activating, as civilians screams of pain were heard. Those sounds made the two sick. This went on for two minutes, until the bedroom door broke off it's hinges and in came a shinobi.

He was very average looking man. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a chuunin vest with a black, short sleeve shirt and black pants. On his face was a scar on the left side of his that seemed very deep. Also his left arm seemed severely burned, but still useable.

"You know you little brats, those were some very impressive traps you set up. They even took out my chuunin partner. You should be proud! But i'm still gonna kill ya, and now that old man or snake whore won't save you!" the chuunin shouted as he charged. Remembering their taijutsu practice, they quickly used their small frames to their advantage. They managed to evade the first two blows. Then the fight took a turn for the worst. The man used a burst of speed, a level that they couldn't follow with their eyes, to get behind Naruto. But Natsu jumped in front of the attack and immediately fell to the floor. As Naruto watched the thick crimson liquid fall freely from his brothers head, something just snapped. He felt a burning sensation all over his his body. It hurt, but it also felt welcoming. He let out a loud howl that alerted the chuunin that something was amiss. As he saw the bubbling, blood red chakra form around Naruto, he could only shake in fear.

"What are you?" the chuunin asked, truly frightened. All he got as a response was another howl and the child turned beast attacked.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Another chapter will be out soon. And sorry for the cliffhanger lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for even reading this story. I know it probably has a million error. So thanks :) and please review I really wanna know what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Its really depressing having to keep saying that T_T**

When Naruto's vision cleared, all he saw was the offending crimson liquid. Remembering the state his little brother was in, he rushed to Natsu's side. He examined the boy's wound, confused to see it was already healed. Turning around with his brother in his arms, he finally noticed the body of the dead chuunin. As he looked down on his hands, he saw they were covered in blood. Trying to hold in his panic, he quickly woke his brother.

''Wh-what happened?" Natsu asked. He didn't remember much. Just being attacked and that was it.

"Nothing Natsu. Let just get out of here" Naruto said in a dead voice. He didn't want to deal with his emotions right now, knowing he would probably just break down. So he just locked them away and decided to deal with them later. He knew he wouldn't be of any use to Natsu if he wasn't level headed.

The dead tone Naruto spoke in scared Natsu a bit. He still couldn't remember what happened, but his brother seemed to be hiding something because he was blocking his view of anything behind him. So they quickly jumped out the window, at Naruto's request and ran to the forest. They just hoped Anko would get here soon.

**-Council Chambers-**

"Anko-san don't make this any harder than it has to be" the cat masked ANBU spoke. She knew that this was just a trick to possibly hurt the two twins. Neko just hoped she could figure out a plan to get her and Anko out of here before things got out of hand.

Anko looked at Neko confusingly, "_Why isn't she trying to help me" _Anko thought. She and ANBU operative Neko we friends for years. Neko, or as Anko calls her, Yugao-chan, usually protects the two gakis whenever she wasn't around. The twins might not have known, but she sure did. So why isn't she trying to help? Damnit she didn't have time for this, her gakis are in trouble!

**"Sen'eijashu" **Anko exclaimed. The first two ANBU in her way her captured by the snakes that shot out of her sleeves. However, this didn't last long because the other two cut them loose with their swords. Using the slight distraction, Anko quickly jumped out of the window, 4 ANBU including Yugao on her trail.

_"Please Anko, don't do anything reckless. You know this is all a trap so dont play along" _Yugao pleaded in her thoughts. If they Just stall a bit longer Kakashi and the Sandaime would get here. They would help them. But in the meantime, she had to do whatever she can to help the duo.

Anko decided to lead them to her turf, where she would have home field advantage. Quickening the pace, she led the ANBU to the Forest of Death. She knew that forest better than anyone, so she could use the very environment to her advantage. With the forest in sight, she began to smirk. "_I'm gonna have with these wimps. I just hope the two idiots are ok" _Anko thought.

**-Forest of Death-**

"Nii-san Anko-chan told us to stay away from the forest unless she was with us" Natsu reminded.

"I know that but do we really have much of a choice?" Yeah Natsu should have known his brother would say that, considering he heard it so many times before.

"You know, I really hate when your right" Natsu said with his usual happy attitude. No matter what uncertainties he had about the place, they knew the forest pretty well and still had some of Anko's spare shinobi tools. They should be able to handle most creatures as long as they werent too big.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" **an ANBU shouted aiming his attack but failing to his either of his opponents. He couldn't believe how things were turning out. At first, he knew that the five of them could take on the Snake Mistress. However, she knocked out of his comrades with a surprise attack. If things could get any worse, Neko attacked him and gave him a nasty wound on his forearm and knocked out another comrade. Things weren't looking well for the ANBU right now.

Sensing two other chakra signatures, everyone turned around to see the _demon brats_ running in. The shock was visible on Anko's face as the twins stood there looking at the destruction that was caused. Trees was uprooted, some bisected, and large craters no doubt created by powerful by Ninjutsu. The two were in complete awe at the sight. Leaving themselves wide open for an attack. The ANBU charged at the two with malicious intent. He raised his sword the strike while simultaneously channeling chakra into the sword. The two children noticed the man moving towards them quickly.

Without thinking, Anko charged a ridiculous amount of chakra to her legs and dashed off with speed that some ANBU couldn't possibly keep up with. She charged towards the kids and the ANBU, praying to whatever God that was listening to let her make it in time. As the ANBU raised his sword to strike, Anko panicked. She put all of her remaining chakra into let her, ignoring the pain it caused.

The sword was in a position to bisect the two. Anko, not thinking clearly enough, just threw her body in front of the Namikaze twins. The twins, now scared for their lives closed their eyes and awaited the bitter pain and sweet embrace of death. Realizing that the pain never came, the two opened their eyes to see a horrible sight. Anko, one of the only people in the entire village who treated the two with as if they were human, lay on the floor motionless with blood pouring out of the wound of her back. Naruto couldn't seem to move at all, no matter how hard he tried. Natsu on the other hand was hyperventilating.

"Ha we tried to tell that snake whore not to interfere, but she just doesn't follow orders. Its a shame really, life wasted for two _demons" _the ANBU spoke vehemently. He was too busy gloating to realise that Natsu was emitting an enormous amount of chakra, until it was too late.

An bright orange chakra started to bubble around Natsu. It was so intense and bright, the ANBU had to shield their eyes. If they didn't do that, they would have seen the 3 tails of orange chakra emerge from behind Natsu. However because of their careless blunder, One of the ANBU payed of it dearly. One of the 3 charka tails attacked each ANBU. Two managed to dodge however the third one wasn't so lucky. The tail pierced the ANBU right through the stomach. If that wasn't bad enough, the ANBU was electrocuted by an insane voltage. The ANBU didn't even to get a chance to voice his pain.

Naruto, seeing what just his little brother just did, couldn't help but be reminded of what he himself did not an hour ago. He knew this chakra, it felt the same as the one that he tapped into, only that it seemed like its other half. He wanted to stop his brother, he truly did, but he just couldn't. He wasn't sure if it was from shock, or fear. However, when Natsu gave a roar that sounded as if he was incredible pain, Naruto was able to snap of of his stupor.

**"Arghhhhhh" **Natsu roared. The chakra was so powerful. It was almost like a drug to him. He knew using it was wrong, but no matter how much it hurt, he still felt pleasure in knowing he could do _anything_ with this power. The only real thing he wanted was to make sure these people who hurt the person he thought of as a sister gone, and to make sure they could never hurt his older brother.

The sight of this _demon_ now had the two ANBU frozen momentarily. Natsu hair was even wilder now, and didn't seem blonde anymore, it was now a dark orange. His whisker marks on his cheeks became more noticeable, and he seemed to move and sound like a fox. His eyes are something that truly mesmerized the ANBU, as they were no longer a vibrant blue, they were now a beautiful shade of gold with a slit in the center. However, no matter how they looked, they knew those eyes should never belong on a human. So reading their swords, they prepared for what could be their final stand.

_"Wh-what's happening to him. His chakra is so powerful, it feels as if it's all around me. I hope he can still distinguish friend from foe"_ Yagao thought worriedly. She had a pretty good idea that this fight was gonna be _hell_ for those idiot ANBU. So she did the only thing she could. She ran to Naruto who was still frozen and grabbed him. She also stood protectively in front of Anko. She knew Anko was too stubborn to die so easily so she wasn't to concerned about her. She was more afraid of what Natsu would do in this state, so she prepared for anything.

**"You bastards hurt Anko! Ill kill you" **Natsu said in a menacing dual voice. This unnerved the ANBU, they knew they should go all out know so they stated their jutsu assault now.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu"**

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa" **the two ANBU shouted with perfect synchronization. The two ninjutsu combined and turned the fireball into a raging inferno. Thinking there was no way the pint sized demon would survive that, the two remaining ANBU members smirked. That smirk soon turned into surprised look when the powered up child ran right through the fire and engaged the two in a vicious bout of taijutsu.

The ANBU having more experience and strength in numbers, were holding their own against the enraged chibi, however whenever they touched him they received a shock. While not extremely powerful, it still hurt and they knew continuous exposure to it won't work in their advantage. So one of the ANBU, specifically the one that hurt Anko, jumped back and started a sequence of hand signs.

**"Fuuton: Vacuum Blast**" the ANBU exclaimed. The high powered wind jutsu rushed towards the boy. Seeing the attack coming, the ANBU fighting Natsu jumped out of the way. Natsu wasn't so lucky, as he took the attack head on. A large amount of dust was picked up from the jutsu. As it cleared it showed Natsu, however his chakra cloak seemed to have gotten weaker. Only two tails showed now.

The jinchuuriki gave a pained roar and crouched down low. Everyone at the area felt a powerful spike of chakra that seemed to make their hair stand on end. Bits of orange and blue chakra began to manifest and condense in front of Natsu's mouth. Then the possessed child swallowed the condensed ball of chakra whole, then fired it back at the ANBU. The attack came so fast they didn't have enough time to react at all. When it hit the two, they were instantly vaporized. As the attacked subsided, Natsu lost both tails of chakra. However, he still had the cloak signifying he still wasn't himself. He gave another loud roar, and looked in the direction the village was in. He gave a truly frightening smile, one that did not belong on a childs face, and started to walk towards the village.

_"He can't be planning to attack the village, could he?" Yagao thought. _Fear gripped her heart at the thought. She was about to try and stop him when suddenly Naruto slipped out of her grip and ran towards Natsu. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw this.

"Natsu stop!" Naruto commanded. He knew what his brother was thinking. Being twins did have its perks, and right now twin telepathy was definitely one of them.

Natsu turned around and looked into Naruto's worried eyes, but still turned around and continued walking towards the village. Seeing as his younger twin wasn't listening, Naruto decided to do something really stupid. He ran in front of his brother and grabbed him in a hug to stop his movements. Natsu snarled at his brother and was about to shake him off, when he felt really weak when their identical seals touched.

"Please Natsu stop its over! You don't have to do this anymore" the red head pleaded with him. Neither of them realised that both of their seals started to glow a bright white color because they were too busy feeling weak from the huge chakra withdrawal . As the chakra receded, both brothers passed out in front of a bewildered Yugao.

**Please review i'm desperate**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hi everyone I'm really on a roll. I'm probably one of the only authors who updates this many times a week :) This is really fun to do I just wish more people would review :p**

**Well anyway here is chapter 4**

**Disclaimer- I'm sick of saying this already. I don't own Naruto. Do I really gotta do that every chapter?**

"What the HELL is wrong with you people" none other than the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen shouted. He was simply appalled. He couldn't believe his predecessors and many great people died to protect these heartless monsters. He hoped the villagers would look underneath the underneath, but the shinobi didn't even do that. Couldn't they see that these two children were the guardians of no just Konoha but the entire world.

**-Flashback-**

"Well that meeting was umm... interesting" Sarutobi said to one of his ANBU escorts. This person wore the standard ANBU attire. He was ANBU operative Inu one of the Hokage's personal guard. His name was Kakashi Hatake. He went by many names such as sharingan no Kakashi and the copy cat ninja. But today, he was simply Inu.

"Yes your right Hokage-sama, the Daimyo made great accommodations for us. Although I hated seeing that demon cat again. The Kyuubi has nothing on Tora" Kakashi said in his usual bored tone. He was surprised seeing that cat again and even more surprised it was still there. He expected it ran away again or a genin killed him. Aww well that was just wistful thinking on his part.

"Aww sempai are you just upset that Tora attacked you?" Tenzo said in a teasing manner. Seeing an ANBU get attacked by a cat was positively hilarious. Kakashi on the other hand decided not to answer that a kept quiet, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Alright guys let's just hurry back to the village we have been gone longer than we should have been" the Sandaime said. He loved his time with the Daimyo, but he had to get back to the village. Since he had to leave for diplomatic purposes, he left the council in charge of the village. He just hoped everything was ok.

Once the entourage reached Konoha's gates, they immediately felt the surge of demonic chakra. Fearing the worst, Sarutobi began barking out orders to his ANBU. He simultaneously changed into his battle gear just in case he had to fight. Heading of into the direction he felt the chakra, him and Kakashi couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. Once they finally got to The Forest of Death, they were greeted with what looked like a war zone. The entire area was basically destroyed. There were craters, uprooted or bisected trees, and 2 down shinobi. His ANBU quickly went to the injured and healed Anko and the twins. Tenzo went over to his comrade and could only shake his head at what he thought happened here.

"Neko tell me what the hell happened here" The Kami no shinobi demanded. Quickly getting to her feet, Yugao explained the situation. The Hokage could only massage his temples at what he heard. He was that old for this.

**-End Flashback-**

"Ill ask one more time. What the HELL is wrong with you guys?" Sarutobi repeated to his council. Most of them were sweating profusely and shaking in fear. The Hokage was unknowingly realising his monstrous killing intent. Even the shinobi side of the council seemed disturbed by this, but none more so than the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan heads. Knowing the plan ended in a complete disaster, Hiashi was already planning what he was gonna say to appease the pissed village leader.

"Hokage-sama I have no idea what is going on. I sensed two large outputs of demonic chakra for a few minutes then it vanished. Don't tell me something happened to the Uzumaki pups" Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan said. She was honestly confused about this whole situation. Tsume was one of the few who wanted to adopt the two, but that was shot down by the council. She just hoped the kids didn't get killed or they may have to face the Kyuubi again. No matter how confident she was in her abilities she knew that would be a disaster.

Every other shinobi on the council said something similar. However the civilians were acting like psychopaths thinking the demon was released somehow. However what the members of the council didn't expect was for several members of the Yamanaka clan to suddenly walk into the room. Confused, the council men and women began to question their presence. With a silent nod from the Hokage, the Yamanaka began the hand signs for their family jutsu. Everyone in the room save for the Hokage and the hidden ANBU in the room stop moving. With the room now quiet the Hokage now had time to organize his thoughts.

_"So Naruto-kun and Natsu-kun have been attacked again. I can't believe the villager for doing such a thing to mere children who carry such a large burden. Minato you would be so ashamed of the people you died to protect" _Sarutobi thought sadly_. _He wouldn't blame the kids if they grew up to hate the village.

Seeing the rooms other occupants begin to stir, he quickly put on what he likes to call his "Hokage face" in order to look as stern as possible. It worked because all of the civilians cringed when they saw it. He patted himself on the back for that.

"Now I want to know if each person is innocent or guilty in this case. Begin with the civilians" the Hokage barked. Several civilians began to shout nonsense about them trying to protect the village. Unperturbed, the Yamanaka began to tell their leader about their plan to kill the two Uzumaki using ANBU to make it look like they went into the forest of death and were killed by whatever was inside. A large amount of killer intent was felt inside the council chambers, only it wasn't coming from the Hokage. Before any of the civilian council could even start to wonder where it was coming from, they were all swiftly killed by an irate Kakashi. Before blending into the shadows he turned to glare at all of the remaining council members.

"Thank you Inu-san. Now tell me if any of _them_ had any part of this" the Hokage again ordered. Before they could, Haishi and Fugaku leapt over the table and aimed to kill the Hokage. But he didnt even bat an eye because the ANBU quickly restrained them. They were powerful, no doubt from their clan head status, but the ANBU had strength in numbers and the element of surprise. Kakashi was about to decapitate them, Sarutobi stopped him.

"Don't Kakashi. We may be able to get valuable information from these two. Don't worry there is no way they will be left unpunished" the kami no shinobi l promised. Seeing the logic in the mans words, Kakashi reluctantly stopped. Now the two traitors were sent to Torture and Interrogation or T&I for short. Kakashi hoped Ibiki would have a lot of _fun _with those two.

"This meeting is adjourned. And I'm warning all if you, DO NOT try to hurt Naruto or Natsu Uzumaki in anyway or you won't live to regret it am I understood" the Hokage threatened. Hearing a chorus of "Hai Hokage-sama" he left in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Appearing in Konoha's hospital, Hiruzen calmly walked through out the hall towards the Twins room. He truly felt bad for the two of them. No one should have to carry such a burden. Being ostracized for protecting the village must really have set a deep hatred for this village into the boys. He just hoped with the next bit of information will put some of their faith back in the Will of Fire.

Upon reaching his destination, he was surprised not to see the room completely empty. Panicking he asked one of the nurses if they changed their room. Getting a "no" from the nurse only made him worry more. When he heard a shout of "Anko-chan" he felt relieved. Going into that room he saw Anko wrapped up in bandages hooked up to various machines and two chibis clinging to her legs, crying.

"We're so sorry please forgive us" the twins sobbed simultaneously. Receiving no answer, the children started to cry harder. The sight really broke his heart, the two kids really blamed themselves for what happened.

"Boys, I think we need to have a talk. Lets leave Anko alone so she can recover. Well visit her when she wakes up ok" the aged man said. Getting two teary eyed nods, he picked them both up used shunshin to teleport them to his house. Upon arriving, he noticed the two looked incredibly tired, so he had one of the maids put them to bed. Thankful for them only being 6, he went to his study in order to think about what he was going to tell them, and how much.

**-Morning-**

The Day started out perfectly normal. The two twins woke up in the morning after having similar dreams _again._ It seemed so real, but they knew it couldn't be. So they ate their favorite breakfast of ramen, ate and got ready to go school. As they were walking, they didn't get the usual hateful looks. This time it was looks of complete even cleared a path for the two to walk. Confused at this, the brothers decided to just ignore it. The academy was in their line of sight, when they saw a young girl about their age standing in front of them. Taking in her looks, he noticed she had brown hair that looked messy, probably from neglecting to fix it. She also had brown eyes that also seemed red from crying. She was wearing a yellow shirt with black pants. They continued their walk as normal until the girl started shouting.

"Stay away from me! Y-you killed my father. Why won't you just die you **demon**" the young girl yelled at them. The duo was surprised at this. They had no idea what this girl was talking about. They remembered something like that from their dream, but it couldn't have really happened, right?

Upon hearing the young girls scream, the villagers started to surround the two. Natsu began to grasp Naruto tightly, hoping they weren't gonna get hurt. As the crowd formed, someone shouted "let's finally get rid of the demons". The crowd started to cheer loudly at this. Fearing the worst, Naruto shoved Natsu behind him, ready to use his body as a shield if necessary. The mob moved together and attacked. Punches, kicks, and weapon both sharp and blunted rained on the two. Even though Naruto tried to use himself as a human shield for Natsu, he still got his fair share of pain. The beating continued for what seemed like hours for them, it could have easily only been seconds.

Then the mobs movements slowed down until they completely stopped. The two tried to get up and run, but they were far too injured. Blood poured from various wounds all over their mangled bodies.

They were about to lose consciousness, when a deep guttural voice and a seductive feminine voice spoke to them. They seemed to speak with perfect synchronization which frightened the two kids even more.

**"Why do you allow to let them harm you?" **the two voices spoke. Natsu was sobbing uncontrollably. He always had extremely good senses, even better than Naruto's. He could tell his twin sensed something _pure evil_ about those voices and was terrified of them. But Naruto still decided to conversate, even though his twin was mentally telling him not to.

"I don't know why. It's been like this for as long as i can remember" Naruto responded.

**"So you will just take these **_**mortals**_ **unjust punishment?" **the voices questioned.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm only six. I can't fight, I can't protect my brother, I can't do anything" the redhead said glumly. This _whatever_ is was wasn't helping his attitude in the slightest. He just wanted to be left alone now.

**"What if we could give you power to do **_**anything**_ **you want. Would you accept?" **the disembodied voices last claim sparked Naruto's interest. Would he accept power from this _thing._ He knew for sure it wasn't human, Natsu kept reminding him of that. But he needed to be stronger, he had to protect his precious people no matter what!

"Yes, please i accept. Give me power so I can protect what is precious to me" Naruto pleaded, completely blocking out Natsu's mental wails and pleads for him to stop. He could almost _feel_ the voices evil smirk after he said that. But he didn't care.

**"Then so be it. Your wish is my command. But first I need you to do something for me, don't worry its very simple" **the dark male voice clarified. Suddenly. both Naruto and Natsu were teleported to a dark place that resembled a sewer. The water was up to their waist and seemed dirty. On closer inspection they would have noticed it wasn't dirty water, but blood. There were pipes that connected to two twin large cells. They were leaking a red and orange chakra that lit up the whole room. Finally the cells were only held together by a piece of paper that said "seal".

**"Now young one, all that is needed of you to do is to remove those pesky seals then power beyond your wildest dreams will be yours" **the two voices said. Naruto started to walk towards the cages. Realizing what Naruto was doing, Natsu quickly tackled him to the ground. He tried pinning him there, but Naruto was always the stronger of the two so he was overpowered quickly enough and pinned himself.

"Naruto what are you doing. Do go near them! They're lying they won't give you power. It's all a lie please listen to me" Natsu pleaded with his older brother. Be couldn't explain how he knew those things, but he just did. He knew they were truly evil, he just needed his brother to realise it to.

"Natsu stop being an idiot! We need this power to protect ourselves,you know no one else will so don't interfere" Naruto said with conviction.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. _His_ older brother wanted power from those _two_ _monsters_. He knew for a fact that they wouldn't be getting anything out of this deal. Realizing they wanted him to remove the paper that said "seal" he could only guess that it kept them stuck here, where they belonged. So he tried to convince his brother again.

"Naruto you don't understand. The _things_ won't give you power. That paper on the door probably keeps them inside where they can't hurt anybody. Let just find a way out of here" Natsu argued. He wasn't expecting what happened next. Naruto punched him in the stomach, hard. The wind and senses was knocked out of Natsu from the blow. Naruto calmly walked away from his brother with tears in his eyes.

"Im sorry, but it was for your own good" Naruto said while reaching for the seals. Natsu knew he couldn't do anything now. Frustrated tears leaked from his eyes. He could feel the demons excitement and anticipation rise. However. Right before Naruto could take of the seal, his hand was grabbed by a man. The twins could barely make out his appearance so they had no idea who he was.

"Thats enough, I can't let you do that" the man spoke with a commanding yet soft voice. Everyone was shocked by this new development, yet the demons were the first to recover.

**"YOU" **both demons yelled in complete anger. They tried to attack everyone there but the man somehow stopped the attacks.

"Let's go somewhere private so we can chat, ok" the man spoke calmly. Then he snapped his fingers and they all vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks again guys. I know my grammar is probably bad lol. I guess ill just have to take my time and actually proofread my work (I haven't done that yet xD) **

**And sorry It took so long to get this chapter out, school is killer and i'm really lazy :P**

**So thanks again I really hope you enjoy my story. And before anyone asks my characters will NOT ever be godlike. I HATE stories like that, it just seems pointless and boring. **

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna sue Kishimoto for everything he has including Naruto one day. But until that day don't own it**

Naruto felt a strange warping sensation, blinding light, and relief? Once he finally got his bearings, he noticed he wasn't even in that strange place anymore. He was was just in this white space with his brother and that man. The man started walking towards Natsu, who had finally stopped crying but was still on the floor. Naruto ran towards Natsu in order to protect him from this man, but he got to him first. Frightened of what the man would do Naruto tried to get his attention.

"Hey you old man leave him alone! Why don't you pick on someone who isn't defenceless you bastard" Naruto shouted as loud as he can. He man stopped mid step. He seemed to be angry, if his shaking was anything to go by.

He turned around and Naruto could finally take in his features. He had blonde hair similar to Natsu's, only he had to bangs framing the sides of his face. He had tan skin like both of the twins, an angular face and piercing blue eyes. He wore blue shinobi pants and shirt with a green jounin flak jacket. He also had a white trench coat with orange flames on the bottom. On the back it read "Yondaime Hokage" in kanji. Realising just who the guy was, Naruto grew angry. _He_ was the one that condemned him and his brother to this life. He made them suffer this pain and now he looks pissed.

The guy started marching towards Naruto and he panicked. He closed his eyes awaiting excruciating pain. But all he got was a light punch on the head.

"You brat I may be your father but i'm not not old yet. Oops. Well there goes my fun" Minato said sheepishly. Neither boy realized what he said for a few minutes, but when they did they had different reactions. Naruto stared at him disbelieving while Natsu laid where he was in shock. Minato walking up to both of them and went to eye level with the two. He gave them a sincere smile and wrapped them in a tight hold. The happy moment ended when he got a punch to the stomach and a kick where the sun don't shine. He hit an impressive high note and held his area with both hands. The two didn't even seem to care, they just stared at him accusingly.

"Do you"

"Honestly believe"

"We would fall"

"For such a stupid trick" both twins said starting with Naruto. That little display greatly amused Minato, and only creeped him out a little. But he was still in pain. They may not have been particularly strong, but they knew where to hit someone to make them feel it. But for the sake of his dignity, he fought through the pain and stood up.

"Now why wouldn't you two believe me? The yellow flash asked. As far as he knew, everyone should know they were related. In fact they looked just like him. He was getting a lot of surprises today, because Naruto glared at him.

"Don't insult my intelligence Yondaime-sama, if we were in any way related to you I doubt we would be treated the way we are. Anyway Jiji would have told us something that important" Naruto said. All he got was a blank stare from Minato.

"So the Sandaime hasn't told you? What about Kakashi?" Minato asked with barely hidden rage. If Kakashi AND Sarutobi didn't tell them, something was wrong. He figured Kakashi would adopt the two. He was wrong apparently because all he got was questioning looks. Minato's reaction was a big, fake smile that looked demented. Both of them took a step back because of the killing intent Minato was subconsciously releasing. Noticing he was scaring his sons, Minato stopped and apologised.

"So neither of them told you guys huh? Well, ill get my revenge sooner or later. But for now, ill give you the address for our home. That should be all the proof you need of your heritage. I don't have much time left, so ill strengthen your seals. Now please don't trust the Kyuubis they'll just try to trick you. And i'm counting on you guys to protect the village for me" the yellow flash said quickly before he moved faster than either could see and wrapped them in a bone crushing hug. The two jinchuuriki were surprised to find the Yondaime was hugging them, but was also crying. Not sure what to do, Naruto just stood still not reacting while Natsu held him like a lifeline.

Minato Namikaze started to vanish, but before he did he said "I love you both. Please forgive me". Then he put a hand in both kids belly and strengthened the seals. Both Naruto and Natsu closed their eyes only now realising what all this meant. They were chosen by the Yondaime so protect the village and they were his kids. It was almost too good to be true. When they felt another warping sensation , they both panicked. They grabbed each other, hoping wherever they went next they would be together.

Waking up with a shout, Natsu looked around him to see he wasn't in the sewer or white space anymore. He was in a plain room. The walls were creamed colored but had no decorations. There was a brown dresser in the far corner of the room. Turning around once he heard a noise, he saw, Naruto begin to stir. He didn't know if that was just a dream or reality. He decided to just ask his brother, he should know.

"Nii-san, do you remember that?" Natsu asked timidly. He wanted it to be true, but it seemed too good to be.

"I don't know what your talking about otouto" Naruto denied. He knew what he meant, it just seemed way too surreal. Them being the only children of a Hokage and being treated the way they are is just ridiculous in Naruto's mind. But Natsu didn't believe what his aniki said. Sometimes he was just too stubborn.

"Nii-san you know what I mean. We can't hide things from each other remember" Natsu rebuttled. His brother just looked the other way and got out of the bed they were sharing. With a sigh, Natsu got up to follow his brother. He knew Naruto wouldn't continue the conversation willingly. He just needed time to sort out his feelings.

While the two walked in the hallway of the Sarutobi clan compound, they couldn't help but feel uneasy about what their Jiji wanted to talk about. They knew what they did was wrong, but they felt they had no choice. _"Were probably gonna get punished"_ both thought simultaneously. They never did anything wrong, but got punished in some way. This one time they actually did something, it would be a disaster.

They finally found Sarutobi by looking in every room they passed. He was inside his living room doing his favorite pass time, smoking. Steeling their resolve and crushing any doubts, the two walked in like they usually would, loudly.

"Good morning Jiji" both twins shouted loudly. Although he didn't particularly like being boisterous, Naruto found it kind of fun not being so serious. Natsu on the other hand has much more energy he can't stay still for long. Being loud was just as much of one of his characteristic as his blond hair. But they both knew how to be serious if the time came.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Natsu-kun. How did you sleep?" The Hokage asked kindly. He knew how they slept, after all it's 12 o'clock. He was just stalling for time because he didn't want this conversation to begin at all.

"Fine Hokage-Jiji, but we wanna ask you something" Naruto asked with a seriousness that shouldn't belong to a six year old. Natsu looked on knowingly, he knew what he was gonna ask because he wanted to know himself.

"What is your question Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked more seriously. _"I guess I couldn't avoid this after all, damn"._

"I wanna know what really happened the day we were born and don't lie to us" Naruto questioned, but it sounded more like a command. The professor didn't reprimand Naruto because he knew he must have some very mixed feelings. Sarutobi nodded in understanding, he knew he has to tell the truth.

"Okay boys I guess you should get comfortable, this is gonna take a while" Sarutobi said seriously. He braced himself for a tongue lashing when he was done. Once the two took a seat, Sarutobi began the tale.

"Okay first, I'll tell you who your parents are. They are the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. And yes, they both loved you very much. When they found out your mother was pregnant, they were so excited and happy. Well at least after your father fainted" Sarutobi said with a chuckle. When he looked at the twins, he saw they both had tears in their eyes.

"Another important fact you need to know is your mother was the former jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Since she was pregnant with you two, the seal was slowing weakening. So when your mom was in labor, Minato had to make sure the seal didn't break. I'm not exactly sure what happened next, but the Kyuubi was released. Your mom and dad risked their lives to save you and the village. They had to seal the Kyuubi because you can't kill a bijuu. Knowing Minato, he probably thought the two of you could one day tame it" Sarutobi explained. He looked at the shocked children. Both of their jaws hit the floor.

_"So he was telling the truth. Our dad is the Fourth Hokage" _Naruto thought with astonishment. Naruto looked at Natsu to see his reaction, to see him smiling brightly. Suddenly, he could hear Natsu's voice, but he wasn't talking.

_"Dad believed in us that much. We can't let him down Nii-san" _Natsu thought through the mental link.

_"N-Natsu is that you" _Naruto said. He never ever heard of people able to communicate with their minds. Even when he could tell what his brother was thinking, he always thought that was from being so much alike.

_"Yeah it's me. How come we can hear each others thoughts?" _Natsu questioned. This was getting weird.

_"How should I know you said something first"_ Naruto screamed, anger raising.

_"Your point" _Natsu said cheekily.

Sarutobi sat there confused at the twins actions. At first, they were crying silent tears, now they were making faces at each other. It almost looked like they were arguing. He watched on until they both turned their attention back to him. He guessed it was just a twin thing.

"Thanks for telling the truth Jiji. We just have one more question. Why didn't you tell us?" Natsu inquired.

"I couldn't tell you because I wanted to make sure you were safe. If anyone knew who you were there would have been countless assassination attempts. I couldn't bear that. I made a law that what the two of you contained could never be spoken of period. Breaking that law would result in death. But that failed because I would've had to kill half the village in the first week" Sarutobi said solemnly. It was true. He wanted nothing more than to kill the pompous, ignorant fools who wouldn't follow the Yondaime's final request. But if he did, he wouldn't have a village now.

Hiruzen was surprised when he was tackled into a hug by the two. He hugged them back saying he was sorry he couldn't do more for them and they accepted his apology. So when the ANBU came via shunshin, the happy moment was broken.

"Hokage-sama the council requests your presence along with those two" the ANBU said. He was about to vanish the same way he appeared, until he looked at the two spiky haired kids and sneered at them. This action wasn't missed by the Sandaime because he flared his killing intent. The ANBU wanted nothing more than to leave so he did.

Okay boys let's go see what they want" Sarutobi said with a sigh. As the two jumped of the Hokage's lap, they failed to see the ANBU wearing the dog mask looking at them with distress.

**-Council Chambers-**

"We can't allow those ungrateful pests to go punished for what they did. 3 ANBU were killed and 2 were injured all because of them" spoke Danzo. He wasn't ignorant like the majority of the village. He knew that the two kids life had to have been hell. However, he knew that such raw, untrained power would never help the village. Since Hiruzen wouldn't allow him to train the two to become weapons for the village, he had no choice but to make sure they stayed weak. He had the perfect way to do so, he just needed to beseech his remaining fellow councilmen.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that Danzo? You know Hokage-sama will not allow them to be trained by you and turned into weapons" another of the village elders, Homura questioned. he agreed with most of Danzo's plans of action, especially concerning the two jinchuuriki. However, Sarutobi stopped them every time, even going as far to threaten them with execution if they tried anything. So, he wisely stayed back and let the more cunning Danzo take control of that operation.

"We cannot allow those two to enter the academy. It would be to much of a risk to put them with kids that may bother them. They just might get violent and we all know how that may end. It would be the perfect punishment for the two as well" Danzo clarified. He thought his plan was ingenious. There was mumbling amongst the council. To them, it made a lot of sense. If either one was to get angry, they very well might lash out on everyone at the school. It was too much of a risk for Konoha to take. Anymore conversation was stopped when the Hokage made his presence known to everyone present. They all gave respectful greeting to the Hokage and indifferent looks at the twins. Most if the Clan heads neither hated the two or liked them. Most of what they knew about the two came from rumors spread throughout the village. They honestly didn't know what to think yet.

"Now Danzo, is my hearing failing me or did you suggest that they are both unstable" the aged monkey summoner asked. _Ha and they say the first thing that goes is your hearing_ Sarutobi thought.

"I never said that Hokage-sama, I was merely stating the fact that after what happened last night, it is a possibility that they might lash out" Danzo countered. He knew the Hokage couldn't refute his last claim. If he couldn't have that power he would be damned it he let Sarutobi get it.

"Im sorry to say Hokage-sama but Danzo is correct. The power Natsu Uzumaki showed was enough to take on 3 ANBU easily. I highly doubt that the chuunin academy instructors will be able to fight against that power. I will have to side with Danzo on this matter" Shikaku Nara said in a abnormally subdued tone. He might not have liked saying what he did, especially not right in front of the duo. But he knew it just might be a possibility. After that statement all of the clan heads and advisors agreed. Now Hiruzen's hands were tied on the matter. He couldn't abuse his power as Hokage and do what he wanted because his duty was to protect the village from all danger. After all, he was the Hokage first and everything else second.

"Then what do we do with Naruto and Natsu? I refuse to hand them over to Danzo and now you are refusing them the academy" Sarutobi asked tiredly. _Why can't I ever have an easy day?_

"What you do with the two doesn't concern the council anymore as long as he doesn't step foot in the academy" Danzo spoke with an authority that he honestly didn't own. It surprised the Hokage every time Danzo said something he spoke as if _commanding_ the Hokage. It baffled most of the council. But before he could get a well deserved tongue lashing, Danzo was already leaving. Sarutobi decided soon it would be time to get rid of a certain annoyance.

As the rest of the council leave after the unofficial dismissal, the Hokage's mind went through a hundred different scenarios. He had no idea what to do with the two kids at this point. He couldn't just teach them himself he was much too busy for that, plus it would be showing favoritism. Then a solution literally feel from the sky, well ceiling in the form of Kakashi. Is sudden appearance startled the children.

_"Ahh! Where did he come from? I can normally sense who ever is near me but I had no idea he was even here"_ Natsu thought in wonder.

_"You know I can still hear you right? And stop yelling you're gonna give me a headache" _said a certain redhead.

_"Stay outta my head"_

_"Ummm, no"_

_"I'll yell again"_

_"How mature"_

_"Were only six"_

During the whole exchange, both Kakashi and the Hokage both stared at the two in confusion. They were starting to worry the aged man. Kakashi on the other hand uncovered his sharingan eye and watched the twitches on their facial expressions and noticed one thing. They were talking, arguing in fact. Kakashi decided to ask them about that later, for now he had to have a chat with his superior.

"Hokage-sama I would like to take both of them under my wing and teach them how to be shinobi" the Inu masked ANBU said in his usual bored monotone. He figured since they weren't allowed into the academy, this would be the perfect chance to finally bond with his sensei's kids.

"Kakashi you know I cannot allow that. You are an ANBU you can't possibly train these two and fill your quota of missions" the Hokage said. He knew Kakashi would ask because this was a common conversation he had with the 23 year old. But he wasn't expecting his response to his refusal.

"I quit" Said the lazy scarecrow. That got gasps from the hidden ANBU and the Hokage. That wasn't something he was expecting the lazy man to say. He tried to give the man his own genin team on several occasions but he turned them all down of failed them entirely. Him requesting these two, even considering who they were, was a shock. But that gave the old man hope that just maybe the two can fix Kakashi and he can help them become something great.

Natsu was ecstatic about this proposal. He would be getting a teacher and he was an ANBU. This couldn't get any better. But his brother had different thoughts.

_"Natsu don't get your hopes up. For all we know he could be trying to finish what the other guys started"_

_"Didn't Tou-san say something about a guy named Kakashi? This might be him"_

_"Fine maybe you're right, but still keep your guard up" _Naruto mentally warned his younger twin.

The two snapped back to reality to catch the remainder of their conversation.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I'm going to get acquainted with my new charges" the lazy ANBU excused himself. He calmly walked over to the confused and wary looking duo before he grabbed both of them and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**The next chapter will be a major timeskip with lots of flashbacks to cover up training and meetings. **

**Please review your opinion matters a lot to me, just dont be rude**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm really sorry about the extremely long wait. I thought I posted this chapter already but I only saved it to my documents. Oh and I changed my mind about the timeskip. Im going to do something a that I haven't seen done before. But you will find,out next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yet**

After _that night_, Anko woke up the next day in hysterics. All she remembered was the only two people who treated her like she was a human, in danger. It felt as if she was losing a part of her very soul, and not knowing the outcome made it even worse. So when the doctor entered the room, she was ready to kill him to get the information she wanted, no needed. Before he could say anything Anko was in front of him pinning him to a wall. Startled, the man began to panic in her grasp.

"Look you're gonna tell me what I wanna know or i'm giving you a very painful castration" Anko threatened. The doctor's eyes widened comically and shut his mouth, afraid of even talking. Seeing she had the man undivided attention, Anko questioned the man. She found out she was sleeping for over a day from blood loss. However when asked about the twins, he claimed he didn't know anything about their status. That really pissed her off.

"What do you mean you don't know anything" Anko screamed. She was visibly shaking with rage. If anything happened to _her_ gakis...

"Please i'm telling you the truth I don't know what happened to them" The doctor pleaded. He was completely terrified, Anko was releasing so much killing intent seasoned chuunin would piss themselves. But this doctor wasn't a shinobi, he could barely breathe. Anko seemed to not care about the man's plight if the murderous look in her eyes was anything to go by. She was gonna _ask_ him again, but her room door opened. This time it was the Hokage with a single ANBU guard. Once they saw the situation in the hospital room, they both sweat dropped.

"Anko let that poor doctor go we have some very important information we need to relay to you" Sarutobi said. He knew he had to be professional, so he didn't laugh, unlike a certain ANBU.

"Anko I never would have thought you would be into civilians" ANBU Neko, or Yugao wheezed. When the two walked in the room, they found Anko and the doctor in a very compromising position. The doctor pressed against the wall by Anko's half naked body.

Once the The Snake Mistress saw her leader, her grip on the doctor lessened enough for the doctor to escape. He ran out the room, screaming about evil snake ladies. Frowning at that, Anko chose to ignore it, for now. He can be _dealt _with later. For now she apparently had something important to talk about. Hopefully, it won't be bad news.

"Ok Anko first i'll tell you your medical standings. As of right now, you will need to fill out some release forms before we release you from the hospital. You lost a lot of blood and had a very nasty wound. I'm also sure that you're worried about Naruto and Natsu am I correct? Well i'll tell you that they are fine physically" the aged man explained. Anko nodded to everything except that last part. She had no idea what he meant. When she gave a confused look, Yugao decided to clarify.

"Anko after what happened, they seem to suffer from night terrors" Yugao said. Giving a nod of understanding, Anko quickly got up and left the room, not waiting to be dismissed. She exited the hospital and went to the rooftops towards her apartment. Once she arrived she quickly changed into her normal clothes and went about to search for the twins.

Once she left her home, she sensed out the twins chakra. Their chakra was easy to sense out because if the capacity and density. Locking on on their chakra signature, she found them in the Sarutobi clan compound. Instead of knocking on the door like a normal person, she snuck into the giant house through a window.

Once she hit the ground she was greeted by Hiruzen Sarutobi and the two kids she was looking for. All three had amused looks on their faces and were smiling at her. Scowling at the three, Anko got up from her crouching position and made herself presentable to her Hokage. _"He_ _could've_ _told_ _her_ _they_ _were_ _at_ _his_ _house" _Anko thought irritably. This only made all three laugh which received a glare from Anko.

"Okay Anko know that you finally arrived, we can get down to business. I have a mission for you, I need you to be the guardians of the village jinchuuriki. It will be an A rank mission. Do you accept?" The Hokage said in a serious tone. This surprised everyone present. Anko didn't think she would be given a mission like this. She was given mission to protect the gakis, when they couldn't be adopted by anyone. To Anko that sounded like it had some sort of catch, although she couldn't figure out what it would be.

_"You hear that Naruto? We'll be able to live with Anko-chan isn't that great. It's like a dream come true" _Natsu said with excitement.

_"Yeah maybe it is too good to be true" _Naruto responded. He knew things like this had to have a downside.

"I will also be revealing some very important information. The thing is it needs to look official. So you will need to marry someone powerful and who will actually want to adopt them. I have the perfect person in mind. But I need you to go along with it"Sarutobi said. This got three raised eyebrows. Anko had to be officially _married_ for her to adopt them? And what important information was he planning on revealing?

"Old man I'm not to sure about this. The brats do mean a lot to me, but getting married to someone is a bit much don't you think?" Anko said with a tone that didn't seem to friendly. It was a great idea to have some powerful people protect them to make people wary of attacking. However, Anko didn't want to be tied down to someone, even if it was only on paper.

"Oh don't worry Anko, I doubt you will have any problems with the person I have in mind" the third Hokage said with mirth. After he said that, in came the man that Sarutobi had in mind, Kakashi Hatake. Seeing him, Anko gave a vicious smirk that made everyone present shudder. They all knew that smile couldn't mean anything good. Naruto and Natsu left the room, following their Jiji.

"Oh Kakashi-kun since your gonna be my husband, I think its about time we got to know each other a little better" Anko said seductively while inching closer to Kakashi. Kakashi backed towards the door trying to escape, only to find that it was closed behind him. Panicking, he tried to think of a way to escape, but Anko snakes her arms around him. Now sweating, Kakashi tried to reason with her, but only nonsense came out. Anko was now,pressed firmly against Kakashi. Her face was only a very short distance from Kakashi's. He stopped breathing from fear and...anticipation? At this point Anko bust out laughing.

"Ahh Kakashi you should've seen the look on your face, priceless" Anko said roaring in laughter. Kakashi just tried to get his breathing back into control. She was a bit too close to feel comfortable.

"Well anyway Anko, I think we should consider Hokage-sama's proposal. It will do us all some good. The twins will be safe and won't be treated unfairly" Kakashi explained. Anko thought it over. This plan had a lot of pros and not many cons.

_"Maybe this will be a good idea. I'll be able to adopt the gakis. And maybe even get to see Kakashi's face"_ Anko thought to herself. During this time Kakashi was sweating. He cared about Naruto and Natsu, but being married to Anko might be more than he's willing to do. She beautiful, but scary.

"Okay Kakashi you got a deal. I'll go along with the plan as long as you don't have any objections" Anko said seriously. Hearing this made Kakashi smile. He didn't think the twins had anyone who cared for them that much. Now with a Plan of action, Kakashi and Anko made their way to the Hokage to tell him their decision. The walk through the Sarutobi compound was spent in a awkward silence, which was ruined by Natsu latching onto Anko's leg asking what they chose. He kept on babbling on and on, not giving either one a chance to speak. Kakashi sweat dropped while while a tick mark appeared on Anko's forehead. Before Anko could strike the little imp attached to her leg, Naruto pulled him away from Anko.

Anko took several deep breaths to calm her nerves. She had no idea what she was getting herself into if she really accepted this deal. Everything will be alright, as long as she doesn't feed them to her snakes.

"Hokage-sama me and Kakashi both accept your request. Will we be m-married so we can adopt the gakis" Anko says with determination. This puts a smile on everyone's faces, and the twins tackle their new guardians into a hug. Sarutobi leaves in order to make preparations for what be was about to do while the new family gets to know each other a little better.

**-Hokage Tower-**

"What have we been called here for today Hokage-sama?" one of the new civilian council members asked. He was a fat rich merchant who wasn't a complete idiot like the former council members.

"Tomorrow a I will be announcing some very important information that was kept from everyone in this village" Sarutobi says mysteriously. This got raised eyebrows from everyone present in the council room. Information that was kept secret from the village will now be public information? That thought was almost laughable, if it wasn't for the Hokage's serious expression.

"What information will this be?" Danzo asked inquisitively. He probably already knew this information, but he had to look curious if he didn't want to seem suspicious.

"That will,be known tomorrow Danzo. I will not reveal any information until then. However, I want the entire population of Konoha present when I tell this. So I would like you to tell everyone to be present at the stadium at noon tomorrow" Hiruzen says before he vanishes in a shunshin. Every other council man leaves as well in their own ways. They all went off to spread the news about this big secret.

**-Ichiraku Ramen-**

Kakashi Hatake was a veteran shinobi who has seen war, but what he was looking at now completely and utterly repulsed him. He figured taking his new "family" to lunch. When he asked where, he was dragged towards this ramen stand so fast he almost thought it was a shunshin. As they all begun to decide what they were going to order, the owner of the shop looked at the four who just entered, t then got a very large grin on his face. 10 minutes later, he was sitting down watching his new sons eating a countless amount of ramen. He actually lost track of how,much they ate. And they way they ate it just couldn't be natural. They were basically swallowing it. He made a mental note to get them checked out for a physical, just to be safe.

"Naruto-kun Natsu-kun I think you had enough ramen for one week" Kakashi says while his wallet visibly shrinks. As he said this Anko had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Oh trust me Kakashi they aren't done yet" Anko with false sympathy. _Ha now he knows how I always feel _Anko thought sadistically.

"Kaa-san is right Kakashi, or should I say daddy" Natsu says with barely hidden mirth. That comment made both Naruto and Natsu laugh to themselves, and Kakashi and Anko to look at them mortified. They then looks down and sighs, defeated.

"Now I feel old" both Kakashi and Anko said simultaneously. They shared a look and smiled. This may be weird and take a while to get use to, but it won't be so bad.

**A/N I was going to continue this, but if I did the chapter would have been way too long. Next chapter is gonna have action in but somewhere at the end. Please review and tell me about any mistakes in this chapter. Next update will be probably this Saturday.**


	7. Chapter 7

After the councilmembers spread the news about the big announcement the streets of Konoha were abuzz with activity and conversation. Everyone was curious and excited to hear what the news was. Some thought the Sandaime was finally stepping down and was going to announce his successor. Others believe the it will be a public execution for the Kyuubi brats. Some even thought it was something ridiculous like he was being controlled by said brats and was planning on killing the entire village at once.

While the other villagers were filled with excitement, curiosity, and anxiety, the newly formed family was also facing a dilemma. They were having problems with the sleeping arrangements. Anko's house was out of the question because the twins would probably have a heart attack going back there. Kakashi only had a one bedroom apartment. Since they were now a family, they should start getting use to the idea of constantly being around each other. The single bedroom was silent, they were both staring at each other in silent argument. Neither wanted to sleep on the floor and Naruto and Natsu already occupied the small couch.

"Im not sleeping in the floor Anko" Kakashi said in his usual lazy droll. He didn't understand why should he. After all it was his house. As his response, Anko pouted.

"Why not Kakashi. After all I am your wife now like it or not. So why don't we just share the bed" Anko rebuttaled.

"You could just go back to your apartment for tonight Anko" Kakashi said a with a hint of exasperation. Why does she have to be so difficult?

"But Kakashi-kun thats all the way across town and your bed looks so comfy. And there is no way I'm the gakis are ever going back to my place. And i'm not leaving _my_ gakis with you. I don't give a damn who you are" Anko finished with a deathly serious tone. This surprised Kakashi. He had no idea Anko could be this possessive of anyone, let alone the twins. Hearing that made Kakashi smile, at least he knew Anko's feeling were genuine.

Although that didn't help the situation very much

So here they were back into their staring contest, although Anko was glaring while Kakashi looked at her impassively. The sound of the clock in his room steadily ticked, signifying the passage of time. Giving a sigh of resignation, Kakashi just decided to just give in. They had to become comfortable with each other eventually, so they minus well get it over with. Without words, he broke eye contact with Anko and slipped into his large comfy bed.

Anko on the other hand, was still glaring hole into the back of her "husband's" head. She just couldn't understand the guy. He was just too impassive and lazy for her tastes. And he had the nerve to just ignore her. Well maybe not ignore her but he should have answered her.

The second hand on the clock ticked several more times with Anko still glaring at Kakashi until she smirked. She watched him for a few more seconds to make sure he was really sleep before she undressed and climbed into bed beside Kakashi.

**-The Next Morning-**

Today seemed like it would be a peaceful day. The sun was out showing it's brilliance. It was a beautiful day outside, not too hot and not too cold.

This was only the calm before the storm.

Kakashi, groggy from a wonderful sleep, woke up in the morning feeling oddly relaxed and comfortable. He was lying in his bed next a warm something. Although he had no idea what that something could be. Curiosity won out against his want for more rest so he slowly fought to regain the senses he spent so many years sharpening. Once he regained his bearings, he slowly removed the blanket from the creature that was snuggling into his side. What he was made him freeze in all actions, even breathing.

In his bed so close to where he once occupied was Anko. But that wasn't what shocked and terrified him. It was her state of dress, well actually undress. She was only in her panties and bra, showing a lot of skin. Seeing Anko like this made Kakashi have various reactions. He wanted to touch that delicious body that now spread out onto the bed. However he also wanted to run for the hills. Only Kami-sama knew what Anko would do to him if she saw the way he was looking at her.

When he saw Anko begin to stir, he was about to make a run for it. Only problem was, his legs refused to work for him. He tried to will his traitorous appendages to move, but the damn bastards wouldn't listen. When Anko looked up at Kakashi leering down at her. She looked back blankly. Sweat rolled down Kakashi's still maske s face. He felt chakra rising as well as killing intent. He knew he should brace himself to explain, fight back, or atleast run out of the village to save himself from the female snake summoner's wrath.

But before either could move, the bedroom door opened and two blurs tackled Kakashi onto the bed. Giggling and squeals of joy was heard as the two wrestled with Kakashi. Kakashi finally managed to pin both Naruto and Natsu to the bed with some difficulty. Natsu was still giggling childishly while Naruto just settled with smiling brightly at Kakashi.

"Ohayo Tou-san, Kaa-san. I hope we're not interrupting anything but I'm hungry. Can we have ramen? Please please please?" Natsu asked excitedly while Naruto nodded just as excited. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that question. _Is ramen all these two eat._

Kakashi looked at over to where Anko was seated on the bed. He expected to get another look at her delectable body. However he saw her wearing one of his t shirts that was way too big on her. Kakashi was disappointed when he realised this. He wanted just one more peak. Anko grinned knowingly at Kakashi as if his thoughts were written in big black ink across his face. Kakashi sighed in exasperation. _These three are going to shorten my life._

"Umm why don't we try something a bit different for breakfast today. How about tamagoyaki" Kakashi queried. He didn't wait for a response because he was already walking towards his kitchen to get ready to prepare the dish. The other three walked behind Kakashi, all i f them were quite hungry. Arriving at the kitchen/dining room combination. Naruto and Natsu looked on in awe at the skill Kakashi showed while preparing the dish. He was even able to make something as trivial as making breakfast graceful.

If only Kakashi knew how long he would be cooking.

**-Afternoon-**

When the twins were done filling their black holes known as stomachs, they newly formed family got ready for this big announcement that The Hokage was talking about. Once they left Kakashi's apartment, Naruto's and Natsu's confidence was subjugated by the villagers harsh glares. Anko could care less about what they thought about her so she kept her cool. Kakashi on the other hand was furious. He was releasing killing intent that was so potent many thought the Kyuubi was trying to break free.

One stupidly brave villager walked in front of the gang, intent on halting their progress. Kakashi's lone eye glared holes into the idiots head although he was completely oblivious to this. He ranted on about something, but Kakashi wasn't paying attention. He was too busy thinking of the most painful ways he could kill this guy. Before he could make any if his fantasies a reality, said idiot was smacked in the face, hard. His assailant was a young, slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna. It was none other than Ayame

The man looks at her angrily, only to be hit again, only this time it was a frying pan. The poor idiot was knocked out before he could even hit the floor. She still looked pissed and glared at the crowd of people who gathered at the scene, daring any of them to do _anything. _Seeing as none of them dared go against her she put the frying pan away _somewhere._ The world would never know where though.

"Good morning Naruto-kun Natsu-kun. How are you today?" Ayame asked in her normal polite tone. Kakashi raises an eyebrow at her display of bravado and strength. She just knocked out a fairly large man with just two hits, then challenged an entire crowd of people. On top of that, she defend the village pariah.

"Good morning Ayame-chan! Were fine today and thanks for your help. I think Tou-san would've been a bit more violent" Naruto said with a toothy smile. Ayame smiled back and looked at the two adults behind Naruto and Natsu. She immediately remembered Anko from all her her visits but the other one surprised her.

"Kakashi-san! I haven't seen you in years. Where have you been?" Ayame asked repeatedly. She remembers Kakashi from all the times when he would come to her dads food stand when he was with his team. Its been years since that happened though. About ten years to be exact.

"Well actually I was at your dads restaurant yesterday. Im guessing you had the day off?" Kakashi replied. He knew it was years since he last saw her, but coming back here would bring back bad memories. He was barely able to keep himself in check last night.

"Well you should have still visited. I was really worried about you. Anyway you guys are headed to the Hokage tower to hear the announcement right? Well lets go together" Ayame said excitedly.

When Ayame asked why Naruto referred to him as "Tou-san" Kakashi played it off as nothing. The rest of the walk was uneventful. When they reached the extremely large Hokage tower they instantly felt claustrophobic. Most of the village was already there and it was very crowded. However they would have to deal with the lack of personal space so they could see exactly what the Hokage was going to do. Everyone was being excessively loud but that was to be expected on an announcement such as this. It took several moments for the rest of the villages occupants to arrive and even longer for the Hokage to arrive. But once he came, everyone was instantly quiet.

Sarutobi took a minute to collect his thoughts. What he was going to do might have some severe repercussions. But this was something that had to be done. He finally decided to be blunt to save himself some time and a headache.

"Citizens of Konoha today is time I correct a mistake I made six years ago. During that time our Yondaime Hokage fought bravely to defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune. However, a bijuu is impossible to kill. They will only reform years later. So instead of allowing that he sealed to beast inside two children to insure the safety of the entire world. His choices were limited in this decision because a newborn baby was needed to seal the Kyuubi. He also couldn't trust anyone with the Kyuubi. So he sealed it into _two_ people he knew he could trust to not abuse the demons power. His own two children" Hiruzen vocalized.

After his declaration the entire village was silent. No one dared utter a word after learning that information. In the silence, Kakashi and Anko silently shunshined out of the area to avoid the circus that was to come.

They arrived at Kakashi's home again. All four of them were quiet, until Natsu roared with laughter. This set a chain reaction because everyone started laughing after him. This continued for a few minutes until they heard a knock on the door. Natsu went to open the door but his shirt was tugged by Naruto before he gave him a look that said "are you an idiot". Kakashi inched closer to the door while he drew a kunai. When he opened it, he saw an ANBU. He told Kakashi to go to the Hokage's office. Nodding Kakashi and Anko both grabbed a gaki each and went to their superior's office.

Once they arrived they all exchanged pleasantries before they got to business.

"Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi I want you two to take some time off to take care of the twins. I want you to train them secretly for four years before they show their faces in public. Im giving you all a new home and no one is to know the address. Ill give you a map but afterwards destroy it" Sarutobi Hiruzen ordered. All he got was two nods as a response. He gave them the map and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I didn't even get to dismiss them. Disrespectful brats."

**A/N im sorry about the long wait. I kinda got in trouble and my mom took my phone and laptop. I had to type this at school without being caught. It was troublesome lol. **

**The next chapter will be a different twist of the Uchiha massacre. Im not sure if it was ever done before. So I hope it will be at least decent. And this might have a ton of mistakes im sorry for that but its better than nothing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I finally got all my stuff back! So I kinda rushed this chapter but I hope its still good xD. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

The day was a beautiful day for all those who live Konoha. The sky was a vibrant blue and there were no clouds in sight. The sun was shining brightly, although it wasn't to overbearing. Even the birds seemed to make a melody of chirps that added to the peaceful feeling to this fine day.

All the peacefulness was ruined by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Pained grunts and the sound of steel clashing against steel filled the clearing. These sounds along with the now screeching birds retreating for safety created a oddly disturbing symphony. Two quickly moving silhouettes were the only thing noticeable to the untrained eye. This went on for several more minutes until a very stern voice spoke out.

"Enough!"

Hearing the stern order the sounds of fighting ceased immediately. Once they both stopped two similar looking people were showed. Each one turned to the other and bowed in a manner that looked almost practiced. Afterwards, they both moved to the center of the clearing where the person who called battle to end. This person was none other than Kakashi Namikaze, formally Kakashi Hatake. After he was assigned the "mission" to become the guardians of the villages jinchuuriki he pulled some strings and now he was the head of the Namikaze clan. Seeing as the Namikaze wasn't a ninja clan and he was the only Hatake still alive there wasn't much of a problem.

Since the four years he took the mission his image hasn't changed much. He still wore that damned mask to cover his face, but now only in public. If he was alone his family he would remove the skin leach. Now he decided to forgo his jounin vest. He only wore the black long sleeve shirt and matching shinobi pants.

Naruto was the first to reach Kakashi. As they were now he and natsu had matching training gis that were a plain white color and black shinobi sandals. As they both seated they looked at Kakashi waiting for further instruction. Said person took a deep breath to gather his thoughts.

During these past two years both twins have improved in leaps and bounds. The first thing he realised was that they both had insane amounts of chakra. At the age of six they already had mid chuunin level chakra. The side effect of this was quite obvious, horrible control. He had to make that the first thing he worked on before anything else except physical exercise. They trained so long and hard that even Kakashi was in awe at the level of endurance the two were gifted with. It became problematic because they would usually need medical treatment. This earned them a lecture from Kakashi and and Anko, although Anko was a bit more threatening and her choice of words was more colorful.

Ever since they first started training they both showed they were both very versatile fighters. They were talented in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. However genjutsu was their main flaw. They would probably never have a talent in that particular subject due to their monstrous chakra reserves. However they were able to detect and break the illusions now. This skill tool almost the entire four years, tons of injuries, threats, and even to get swallowed by a snake but they still got it.

Kakashi was broke out of his musings by the sound of several kunai cutting through the air. He twisted his body just enough to make sure he wasn't harmed and without turning he addressed his assailant.

"You know Anko-chan if you attack me the way you do now I just might get hurt. That means we won't be able to have our play time anymore" Kakashi said slyly. This made both Naruto and Natsu blush a deep red at the implications of what Kakashi said.

And yes Kakashi said Anko-_chan. _Ever since they begun to avoid the public eye they grew close. Kakashi and Anko decided to take things slow by dating. However their first couple of dates were complete and utter disasters. They just couldn't "click" with each other. Anko was loud and expressive while Kakashi was quiet and stoic.

Weeks went by and they decided to try dating again. Now that they were more comfortable with each other, dating seemed almost natural. Kakashi needed someone who could crack his almost apathetic shell while Anko needed a constant in her life. After 3 months they had no issues sleeping in the same bed. A little while later they finally was able to call the other their husband/wife without cringing. However any "playtime" didn't happen anytime soon.

While Kakashi was thinking about his past, Naruto and Natsu were having their own conversation via twin telepathy.

_"Naruto it has been four years now, so do you think we can finally see Oji-san again? I really miss him" _

_"How am I supposed to know? The decision is Tou-san's you know"_

_"Yeah but-" _Natsu's sentence was cut short by a kunai just barely missing his left cheek. Both twins turned to see their Kaa-san Anko Namikaze, formally Anko Mitarashi standing next to Kakashi with a smirk on her face.

"Now what did I tell you two about not paying attention to your surroundings. Ill give you three seconds to answer. 3...2...1 too late!" Anko cried gleefully while chucking kunai by the dozens at the two children. They dodged for what seemed like forever until Anko finally ran out of projectiles. When the two stopped moving they took a minute to catch their breath. After the momentary breather, Kakashi called the two boys back over to him.

"Okay my cute little children I want you two to pick apart the others fighting style. Tell me what the other did wrong and right and be brutal about it" Kakashi said juvenilely. At this Naruto and Natsu looked at each other before shrugging.

"Natsu is way too defensive in his fights. He doesn't ever attack first even if he has the advantage thin speed. He also draws out the fight when he could end it. However he also has great defense and timing in his counters" Naruto said while giving his brother an apologetic look. Natsu taking offence to this pouted. He then got a glint in his eye when he looked at his elder brother that said "two can play at that game."

"Naruto was too offensive and blocked attacks when he could have dodged. His speed and flexibility could also use work" Natsu said grinning. Naruto glared at his younger brother while Kakashi rolled his eyes. He then took a much sterner tone while he reprimanded Natsu.

"This isn't the time to play games gaki. Now finish your assessment on Naruto's taijutsu" Kakashi commanded. Natsu lowered his head while Naruto chuckled at his twins expense while Kakashi glared.

"Fine! Naruto has incredible strength and reaction time. He knows how to land a blow that could be crippling while not leaving any openings in his stances" Natsu said reluctantly. Kakashi did one of his traditional eye smiles. Nobody could ever understand why was that lone eye so expressive. You could tell what emotion he was feeling just by looking at it, as long as he wasn't trying to conceal them.

"Well now I would like to tell you both that you are correct. Now that that's out of the way, I think it's time for a very special treat. And no its not ramen" Kakashi teased. Hearing this Natsu pouted while Naruto thought hard about what this "surprise" could possibly be. Then it dawned on him. His eyes widened in surprise and joy and gave a loud shout of glee.

"Tou-san are you serious? Is it finally the day?" Naruto asked excitedly. Natsu looked at his brother confused until he put the pieces together. When he did, the two begun to do a very ridiculous victory dance that had Anko howling in laughter. Before the he could clarify the twins both disappeared in the Namikaze house.

It was a nice sized two story house. It wasn't anything compared to a clan compound, but is was nice. The outside was just plain white and you could see numerous windows all around the establishment. Once inside you immediately enter the living room with white walls and ceilings and black furniture. There was several pictures of the twins childhood all around the living room.

Upstairs was where the sleeping quarters where. Naruto and Natsu rushed towards their shared room to get dressed. They could have had separate rooms but they wanted to share, it was at twin thing. They both quickly showered and got dressed.

Naruto wore a grey sleeveless sweater with a red hood that matched his hair that still had its old spiked fashion. On his chest was a red spiral over his heart and a matching one on his back. He also wore black shinobi pants taped down at the ankles and black fingerless gloves.

Next to him was Natsu. He stood two inches shorter than Naruto did. His hair was just as spiky as Naruto's, but he had longer hair. He wore a white sleeveless sweater with a blue hood. He was visibly leaner than the obviously muscular Naruto. He wore a pair a blue shinobi pants in a similar fashion that Naruto wore his. Instead of gloves on his left arm he wore a blue armband that went from his wrist to just under his shoulder.

Once they were done dressing they ran outside ready to finally to leave the estate after four years, only to see a very disturbing sight. Kakashi and Anko were making out, very heatedly. Both were staring and to their growing shock, Kakashi's hands ventured to Anko's breasts. Naruto screamed something unintelligible while blushing. Natsu just fainted.

**-Konoha-**

After Kakashi and Anko was finished mentally scarring their kids, they left to the visit the Hokage. They had to travel fast and keep on their toes because their house was on the outskirts of the village where not many people ventured. That was for the simple fact that this forest had similar characteristic as the forest of death.

It took a little more than a hour, but they finally reached the main part of the village. The streets were just as busy as they remembered them to be. Thats something they wanted to avoid at all costs until they meeted with the Hokage to so they could know exactly where they stood in the opinion of the villagers. So they took the the roof tops towards the Hokage tower. That is until Natsu felt several chakra signatures disappear with his sensing ability. He disregarded this until he felt several more vanish in the same general area. They disturbed Natsu so he told what he sensed to Kakashi. Now curious of this himself he decided to take a look.

Sensors have the ability to sense chakra signatures within their ranges. If they can lock on the the chakra they wouldn't be able to lose it unless they moved out of their range or there was no chakra to sense. So this declaration disturbed Kakashi greatly because Natsu was a very powerful sensor. So the two jounin and shinobi in training went to the location of the disturbance.

As they got closer even more chakra signatures disappeared in quick succession. There was only 3 chakra signatures remaining in the area. Once they arrived to the location of the strange occurrence, everyone's blood ran cold.

They were in the Uchiha district.

And there was blood and dead bodies _everywhere_.

Naruto and Natsu were frozen in fear of this grotesque sight, so neither one noticed the large fireball coming towards them. Luckily for them Kakashi was a jounin. He moved them away from harm. Before he could check them for injury however, a masked figure attacked them.

The figure wore a black cloak that pooled around his feet and a orange spiral mask with only one eye visible, a sharingan.

Anko sent a quick barrage of shuriken at the masked man, only for them to phase through him. Anko shocked at his strange ability was quickly attacked by the man. However Kakashi intercepted him.

While Kakashi engaged the figure in a one sided taijutsu fight, Anko told the boys to leave this place now.

The two felt conflicted about leaving their parents behind. They knew if this guy can fight their Tou-san head on he was dangerous, which was even more of a reason to stay and help in anyway that they can. But they also had to think that Kakashi and Anko wouldn't be able to fight to their full potential if they have to constantly protect them. Seeing as they had on choice, Naruto grabbed the still reluctant Natsu away from the battle sight and let their parents handle this guy.

They attempted to leave the Uchiha district, but a scream stopped them. It wasn't a scream that would come out of a adults mouth, it was more childish. Before Naruto could interfere, his idiotic little brother was already running full speed towards the frightened yell. Naruto stood dumbfounded at his twins stupidity before it dawned on him that he's probably gonna get himself killed. So he took off after Natsu running at full speed as well.

Natsu felt him coming and steeled his resolve. He knew what he was doing could very well be suicidal, but he couldn't let a child be murdered. When Naruto caught up he was ready for tongue lashing from him, but all he got was a nod of understanding. Natsu smiled brightly and they took of a even faster speeds where the screams where coming from.

**-Uchiha main family house-**

"Itachi what's going on? Everyone's dead! We have to get out of-" Sasuke's panicked ramblings were silenced by a shuriken cutting his shoulder. The ten year old gasped in pain and held his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

He looked around the room for his assailant, but there was no one else present. When he glanced at his Nii-san again, he saw his Kaa-san and Tou-san laying in a pool of blood. Their lifeless corpses were right in front of Itachi who had a sword in his hand that was covered in a offending crimson liquid. The little light the moon provided made the blade glow an eerie red.

Now utterly confused, Sasuke looked at his elder brother, only to see hate and malice reflected in his dual sharingan eyes. The young Uchiha froze at the sight of them, and started to feel dizzy. Sasuke closed his eyes to help rid himself of the sensation. When he opened them, he wasn't in the room with his brother anymore. He was now in the center of the Uchiha district. He saw everyone going about their normal business, some shopping, others working. Then a spray of blood from several different locations made his heart stop.

Left and right, he saw his family being murdered. Some were bisected, others had their throat slit. No matter where he looked he saw _blood_, the blood of his family staining the floor and walls of the Uchiha district. He watched as everyone he knew from the clan was slaughtered like lambs. Nobody was spared.

Then the scenery morphed again. This time he was inside of his family house. His mother and father were sitting calmly in the living room, with Itachi behind him with his sword poised, ready to kill. He tried to stop it. He screamed for them to move, get out of the way, to defend themselves, but they couldn't hear him. He saw the same images for what seemed like a hours. When it was finally over he let out several pained shouts that could be heard from a impressive distance.

At that moment the jinchuuriki twins rushed in to try and catch the crazy Uchiha off guard. They failed miserably. Natsu came in with a flying kick. Itachi easily caught the attack and flung Natsu to Naruto effortlessly. The twins laid in a tangle of limbs on the floor, surprised at how easily the were taken down.

Naruto now greatly annoyed started doing hand seals. Natsu quickly catching on started hand seals of his own. Itachi just looked on, mildly impressed at the combination jutsu they were planing. He already knew what they are doing thanks to his sharingan, so he was ready to dodge the attack.

What he also saw was the absolutely ridiculous amount of chakra the brats were putting into the jutsus. The chakra was even visible! Itachi's eyes widened and started to make a hasty retreat.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **Naruto yelled

**"Fūton: Daitoppa" **Natsu roared.

As the two attacks combined, the already oversized fireball and the powerful gust of wind turned into a raging inferno that quickly destroyed the house.

**-With Kakashi-**

As Kakashi and the masked man exchanged blows with Kakashi on the defensive, a massive explosion was heard. This distracted Kakashi for a split second, but thats all that was needed. The masked man grabbed the copy ninja by his throat and prepared to use his strange jutsu to end the fight. Kakashi tried to resist, but he couldn't do anything.

Anko saw the predicament her husband was in and acted on instinct alone. She sent a massive amount of thrown weapons, and setting them ablaze with Hosenka no Jutsu. The attack went through them both, but the cloaked figure was distracted. Kakashi then substituted himself with a fallen kunai.

"Anko I want you to leave and go protect those two bakas. Im sure they going to get themselves killed if they didn't already" the scarecrow growled. He was really getting annoyed! Fighting this guy was worse than fighting a ghost. Ghosts couldn't hurt you, but this guy doesn't abide by that rule apparently. And to top it off, _his_ gakis were in danger. This guy was going to pay.

Anko only nodded her head and left, trusting her man to take care of that guy.

**-With the twins-**

After the wannabe shinobi overcharged their jutsus, the entire house was set ablaze and then some. Several of the surrounding houses were damaged as well. The fire could be seen from halfway across the village, and the smoke made the visibility almost zero for all those present.

Two simultaneous groans were heard not too far from Sasuke's family house. Three silhouettes moved in the thick fog. One was barely moving, only giving violent twitches every few seconds, and the other two stood. A quick wind jutsu later and the surrounding fog was lifted.

"Are you two INSANE! You nearly killed us" the chibi Uchiha hollered at the two Namikazes. He couldn't believe they would do something so stupid. They barely managed to kawarimi to safety.

"Shut the hell up asshole! If it wasn't for us then you would be dead. We took out that guy and you should be thanking us. You weren't even hurt, Natsu was" the elder twin stated while checking on his younger brother. From what he could see, he hit his head and now had a mild concussion.

The two children argued for a few more minutes, until they heard a loud cough. Two small heads turned around and saw none other than the not burned to a crisp, Itachi Uchiha. Naruto was flabbergasted at actually seeing him as anything other than ashes or in a body bag.

Then he was those eyes. He heard about the famed eyes of the Uchiha, but seeing them was a different story. As they both gazed at the eyes of the mass murderer, the weird markings in his eyes started to spin lazily and morph into a different shape. Naruto and Sasuke both started to walk closer to Itachi but it wasn't in their will to do so. A few steps later they were beside Itachi and could only glance at the drawn blade in fear. He put the sword in position to remove both of their little heads, but instead of beheading them he dodged a kunai.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Itachi" Anko barked. Itachi disconcerned about her presence glanced at her and the three children impassively.

Faster than any of them could see, Itachi weaved through hand signs for the Uchiha's pride and joy fire technique, the **Gōkakyū.**

Anko was able to keep all three boys safe, but Itachi disappeared.

**A/N Well that all for this chapter. Next time in going to finish off Kakashi's and the Masked man's fight. **

**Im not sure what im going to do with Sasuke yet, so I want your opinions. **

**The choices are:**

**A friendly rival**

**Or**

**Their nemesis**

**Please tell me in the reviews. I tried making a poll, but that didn't work out well lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Raikiri" **Kakashi roared as he rushed towards the masked man. He tried to plunge his lightning charged hand into the mans heart, but at the last second the phantom used his ability to make the attack harmless. He went to grab Kakashi again, but that was what the copy ninja wanted. Kakashi tracked his movements with his sharingan, and waited for the last second and in a flash he stabbed the man with his technique.

Time slowed down to a stop as the two men stood in front of each other. One with a hand through his chest, and the other with a kunai sticking out of where his lungs should be. Kakashi knew what he was doing would give this result because the man had his own sharingan. He managed to move at the last second and stab Kakashi with a kunai.

They stood still for a few more seconds, until the both dash away from each other. Both combatants were breathing heavily and sporting multiple cuts and bruises. The fight was short, but brutal.

Kakashi was almost out of chakra, but he knew he couldn't let this person live. He wasn't one to brag, but he was as strong as a S rank shinobi. If anyone could keep him on the ropes for the entire fight, they were dangerous. He had an idea what this guy was doing here, and he was going to bleed out very soon. So with his mind made up, he started doing handsigns for a suicide jutsu. He would die, but he would take this asshole with him!

Ever since he moved into the Namikaze estate, he has spent several hours each day in his sensei's library. He saw and learned some very impressive jutsu. He even was able to learn advanced fuinjutsu from Minato's notes, although he was no where near a master yet. But one jutsu caught his eye. It was the very same jutsu the Yondaime used to seal the kyuubi into his own children. Even knowing he should have trust in his sensei's ability and his children he decided to learn the jutsu. If anything goes wrong, he would take the beast to the shinigami's stomach with him if it meant he could protect those he care for. But it seemed that he would use the dangerous jutsu on someone else, but for the same purpose.

His adversary saw the handsigns Kakashi was making, and rushed forward to stop him. A lone tear escaped Kakashi's eye when he thought of all the people he was leaving behind. His friends, his wife, and his sons. They were all going to have to forgive him for what he was doing. He Was going to protect all those who are precious to him.

Now more determined than ever, Kakashi rushed through the handsigns at a speed that even surprised him. But before he could finish his jutsu, several ANBU appeared in the area. They were all lead by Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, wearing his all black battle armor.

The masked man stopped in his tracks, wary of the people who came to investigate the commotion. He was tired and almost out of chakra from fighting the copy cat and he knew he would be easily subdued by the new arrivals. A hidden smirk made crept on his face as he thought of a simple escape plan.

"Ah greetings, long time no see. I see you look as old as ever monkey-sama" the masked man taunted.

Hiruzen's mind was a whirlwind or thoughts at the new information the masked man gave. So they knew each other?

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Hiruzen asked quickly trying to get as much information as he can from the cloaked figure.

"Who me? I'm nobody, just a old friend. Im here to end some family ties I guess" the phantom shinobi said juvenilely. Kakashi was getting aggravated with the way this psycho talked but he was getting valuable information. So he is from Konoha and even has family from here. That should be all the info he needed to find out just who this person was.

"Thank you for your cooperation, now give up there will be no escape for you. If you come quietly I won't be forced to kill you" The Hokage said with authority. He figured since this guy was being so cooperative he was giving up. However the man started to chuckle. Confused, Hiruzen and his ANBU readied their weapons.

"Im sorry Hokage-sama but I have no intentions of being a prisoner. Oh and thank you, my escape wouldn't have been possible if you weren't such a fool" the man teased. As we began to warp away, he said one thing that confused all those present.

"I told your precious Yondaime I would be back" The Masked man stated as he finally disappeared into his vortex. At that moment Anko came carrying Naruto, Sasuke, and an unconscious Natsu.

Forgetting his injuries, Kakashi rushed towards his family. He went into "father hen" mode by pestering Anko and Naruto about their well-being and what happened. When he got the information he wanted, and a few smacks from his wife, he growled to himself silently. How could he let this happen?

Then everyone's attention went to the last loyal Uchiha in the village. He was weeping to himself and they couldn't help but feel sympathetic. His whole family was killed by his brother. That must be a very traumatizing experience.

Without a word, Anko and Kakashi shunshined to the hospital to get the injured treated.

**-Hospital-**

While Natsu and Kakashi were being treated for their injuries, Naruto decided to speak to Sasuke, who has been awfully quiet.

"So your name is Sasuke right?"

"Hn"

"What do you like to do?"

"Hn"

"Are you going to be a ninja"

"Hn"

"Wanna be friends?"

"Hn"

"Your an asshole you know that. I'm trying to be nice to you since I know what you are going through and you just give me the cold shoulder"

"...Hn"

At this point Naruto was visibly seething at the other child. He was about to attack him, but his Mother walked into the waiting room with a somber expression. She looked at the two and they could see both the worry and utter fury hidden on her almost expressionless face.

"I need to know everything that happened tonight. Natsu is in a coma and he won't wake up so tell me everything and leave out no details" Anko ordered.

Naruto was shocked was,shocked at what he just now heard. Natsu was in a coma? Doesn't that mean he might not ever wake up? He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't be with his brother anymore. Sasuke on the other hand was afraid. Naruto and Sasuke told Anko everything, but only Sasuke said anything of any use.

"Well after they overloaded their jutsus they blew up my house. Baka number one here shunshined away, but the other one grabbed me,before doing so himself. Next he was muttering to himself, something about a "annoying demon" before he passed out" Sasuke reminisced.

Without another word Anko left the waiting room and went straight to Kakashi's room, where she was sure the Hokage was. Naruto tried to get his Kaa-san's attention, but he was too deep in thought.

**-Kakashi's room-**

"I don't really understand how, but after a while I was able to read his movements. No, it wasn't his movements I was reading. It was his intention. I knew when he would phase through something and when he was going to attack me" Kakashi claimed. That was the best he could state his plight. At first he couldn't keep up with the masked man. But as time went on, he was able to "see" what he was going to do next, but only with that weird power of his. Everything else was analysed with his sharingan.

_"So he has some soft of connection with Kakashi"_ the professor thought. He was broken out of his musing when Anko came in the room with her emotions on her sleeve. She was for a lack of a better word, pissed.

"Kakashi something is wrong with Natsu. The Doctors said he's in a self induced coma. The Uchiha brat said he said something about a demon before passing out. I think something happened to his seal" Anko explained.

The Sandaime was horrified after hearing that. Fearing the worst, he quickly moved to the room Natsu was located in. When he opened the door, he saw Sasuke keeping watch at the door and Naruto, unconscious next to his brother. He muttered some very colorful curses that had Sasuke blushing, then checked both Naruto's and Natsu's seals, to find them both glowing white. However the only chakra that was coming from the seals were Natsu's own chakra.

Sarutobi Hiruzen is one of the strongest shinobi and mastered many arts, but sealing wasn't his forte. He had more skill than the average person, but this seal was so complex he feared he wouldn't know what to do. He immediately sent a messenger hawk to his student, Jiraiya and prayed he would come as soon as possible.

**-Mindscape-**

After Naruto touched his brothers seal, he found himself in a similar sewer. Sighing he moved through the winding sewer knowing his way around by heart. He had no idea why he was inside the seal again, but he going to find out.

Upon reaching his destination, he realised two things, first the Kyuubi's looked extremely pissed of and were banging against the gates that held them back, and that Natsu was standing in front of them, throwing Jutsu after Jutsu at them while pouring massive amounts of chakra at the gate. Naruto could only stare at his brother stupidity. He was attacking the KYUUBI

The colossal idiot

Naruto ran to his brother and grabbed him before he could get any more stupid ideas.

He charged at Natsu and tackled him to the floor. He dragged him away from the cage and Immediately felt overwhelming pain. When Natsu saw Naruto in pain, he started thrashing around, desperately trying to continue what he was doing.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing! Why are you provoking them?"

"I don't know why but something really annoyed them and they tried forcing chakra into the seal. They want to get out!"

Now Naruto was disturbed. Ever since their biological father strengthened their seals, the bijuus were quiet. So why would they suddenly become so enraged?

"Naruto I think I know what made them so angry. When we tried to kill Itachi, I sensed some weird power coming from him and I also sensed it before we arrived to save Sasuke. That has something to do with it"

"That doesn't explain why you were launching jutsu at them"

"I sensed what they were doing so I tried stopping them. Now let me finish Nii-san. What they are doing is hurting you!"

"I guess we don't have much of a choice. We have to talk to them because i'm sure if they keep thrashing around in there something bad is going to happen" Naruto said while walking towards the two cages with Natsu two steps behind him. When they stood infront of their respective Kyuubi's cage, both bijuu stopped in their assault on the cage. All four individuals stared at each other, not uttering a word until Yang Kurama growled at his container.

**"Release us now mortal" **the demon fox commanded annoyed. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but still didn't respond causing his Kyuubi to growl again.

Natsu wasn't making just as much progress as his elder brother, none. He refused to talk to the bijuu under any circumstances. Natsu was a very powerful sensor, an ability Naruto didn't have. So as a result, Natsu was able to sense the amount of demonic chakra, hatred, and killing intent rolling of the two beast in waves.

He knew no matter what, these two were not to be trusted. He was sure Naruto knew those thoughts because of their twin telepathy, but he had a different view on things. Naruto thought they should use the bijuus as an advantage. Natsu was completely against this idea ever since _that night_. When he tapped into that chakra, he lost control of himself and killed three ANBU. To this day he still had nightmares about what happened, but his thoughts was what scared him the most.

That time he used the chakra, he was on an unbelievable high. He felt like he could do anything to anyone. The first thought that came to his mind was to destroy Konoha. If Naruto didn't stop him, Natsu was sure he would have carried out that thought. Since that day, he swore to himself that he would never use the bijuu's chakra again.

**"Well kit I think we need to find some sort of...understanding. Well Im sure you dont like me and I hate you so lets make a deal" **The Yin Kurama reasoned.

Surprised, Natsu could only stare at his bijuu in shock. He never would have imagined that she (Yin Kyuubi is female) would would be civil with him. Weren't they supposed to always be at each others throats? Trying to find a way to rid themselves of the other person? He didn't have any more time to dwell on this because Yang Kyuubi spoke up.

**"Although I don't see why you are being nice to this pitiful flesh puppet I agree. If one dies, the others will as well and I have no intentions of dying. Now-"** The male bijuu was cut off by a frantic Naruto waving his arms around like an idiot.

"Do you mean if one of us dies, me or Natsu, the other will die too?" at Naruto's question Kyuubi nodded.

Naruto was scared now. He knew that once they became shinobi they would be sent on dangerous missions. He was also not ignorant enough to think all missions are as easy as they may seem. Many things could go wrong, and if anything was to go astray he would gladly sacrifice himself for his brother. After all what are older brothers for? But now, that entire plan was destroyed by this information. Now if he gets killed, he would drag Natsu along with him. That was just unacceptable.

"Lets talk about the stipulations for this agreement. We want to be able to use your chakra when ever we need it, and you can't deny us. We also don't want either of you to try to take over our bodies. Now,what do you want in return?" Natsu questioned.

Both Kyuubis pondered the question. What did they want? They already knew asking to be released would be pointless. There was only one thing they truly wanted.

**"Fine you have a deal. In return we want to kill that Uchiha ourselves. He goes by the name Madara Uchiha, but that man isn't Madara" **Yin Kyuubi responded.

Not knowing who this Madara person was, they decided to comply. Now that the deal was over with, Naruto and Natsu was sent back to the real world by the a large burst of chakra.

**-Natsu's room-**

When they both awoke, they immediately noticed they were surrounded by several ANBU and their parents had worried looks on their faces. Naruto looked around confused at everyone and also looking for Sasuke.

"Boys what happened? You two had red chakra surrounding you" the Sandaime asked.

"Well we were talking to the Kyuubi" Naruto said before being cut off.

"And the red chakra was probably because they didn't want any interruptions" Natsu finished for his brother.

Sarutobi was about to fire off more questions, but he was interrupted by a very large blast if killing intent. Everyone stiffened and looked behind them seeing a very irate Anko looking at both boys who started to whimper and cling to each other. Anko "politely" asked everyone to leave and they all complied. Naruto and Natsu tried to sneak out with the crowd, but kunai landed right in front of them, making them yelp in fear.

Out side the door all the assembled people could hear was loud crashes, curses, whimpers, and the occasional hiss of a snake.

They felt sorry for those poor bastards

**A/N This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I typed this at least 5 times but It never felt right to me. **

**Also I made a mistake that someone pointed out for me. For now on lets say that Yin is the bad half, and Yang is the good half. Natsu has Yang and Naruto has Yin. So Naruto's Kyuubi chakra will be red, and Natsu's will be Orange okay. I hope thats right**

**Next chapter will be the team placements and will come out faster but I want your opinion about something.**

**I was going to add Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan in the story as the lead female protagonist and as a love interest for one of the twins. So I was thinking of pairings like this**

**NaruHina (I love Hinata's character. But she won't be as shy)**

**NatsuxMikasa (She would be on Naruto's and Natsu's team won't be on the best if terms with them)**

**SasuSaku (my Sakura will NOT be a fangirl)**

**I wanna know what you guys think about this so tell me in the reviews.**

**I still can't get the pools to work T-T**


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next two years Kakashi increased the twins training. He didn't want anything to happen to his gakis. He wanted to be insured that if they managed to get into trouble they would at least be able to defend themselves.

The Gama sennin even visited them himself. When Sarutobi sent the request for him to come back to the village ASAP, he arrived two days later ready to inspect the seal on his god children. After finding nothing wrong with the seals, which were actually strengthened, he decided to spend some time with his students boys.

He taught them several things such as their fathers powerful jutsu, the Rasengan. It took Naruto and Natsu only a month to learn and they finally mastered it. While learning the technique their chakra control and manipulation skyrocketed as well. Because of their now improved chakra control, they were given permission to sign the Toad summoning contract.

After Jiraiya explained how to perform the summoning, he had them sign the contract. The next ten minutes was filled with nothing but disappointment for the blondie and redhead. They just couldn't summon anything worth while. All they got was stupid tadpoles. The biggest Toads they got was their toad familiars.

Naruto summoned Gamakichi, a young orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach. Natsu summoned Gamatatsu, who is predominantly yellow in colour with orange markings around his eyes and mouth. He also has two markings curving inwards on his stomach. They were both small in size, small enough to ride on their summoners head.

They didn't make any more progress than that though. They just didn't use enough chakra even though they had enough. Jiraiya decided to stop their lessons on summoning. He had a idea how to make them summon larger toads, but he would rather not have a very pissed of Kakashi and Anko hunting him down.

The leaf village has also changed a lot in the last two years. The Hyuuga clan now had a new clan head, Hitomi Hyuuga. She is the mother of Hinata and Hanabi. In her time as clan head, she has made major reforms in her clan. The caged bird seal was no longer used on any infants, but they couldn't remove it from those who already had one placed on them. They just didn't have a seal master who had the ability. Jiraiya had a method but it would be too risky to remove a seal created to kill a person when activated. The least of their problem would be going permanently blind.

Konoha also suffered a huge military lose because of the death of the Uchiha clan. Many other villages such as Kumo and Iwa have been testing Konoha's strength. They wanted to see just how badly Konoha's military was weakened. So Hiruzen continued to send his shinobi out on missions to keep up Konoha's image of power. The other villages knew that even without the Uchiha, Konoha was still a strong village due to all the other powerful clans. So Konoha avoided war, for now.

But today was going to be a historic day in Konoha. Several of the clans heirs were going to be enrolled in the shinobi system.

**-XxxxxX-**

Today was the big day. Every prominent clan heir in Konoha was going to take the graduation exams finally be shinobi. Many people awaited this day but none more than the clan heirs themselves.

However two people were more excited than all the others. They would finally be shinobi and make friends. But first they had to pass the exams.

As Naruto and Natsu walked through the busy streets Konoha with their Tou-san and Kaa-san, they couldn't help but notice the mixed looks they were getting from the villagers. Some looked at them with happy expressions and sorrowful glances. Others still looked with at them with contempt and malice. However any action against them thwarted by glares from Kakashi and spikes of killing intent from Anko.

When the Namikaze family arrived at the Academy, they received many side glances but no one paid them any attention.

"Okay boys good luck and remember what I told you" Kakashi said loudly to attract attention. It worked because everyone turned their attention to the four newcomers.

Catching on, the twins spoke just as loudly simultaneously.

"Don't kill or cause any permanent damage"

With that Kakashi and Anko left the children at the school, sure they would do fine. Everyone except three eyed the two Namikaze wearly after that quick conversation.

One was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's and Natsu's only friend their age. Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx-black eyes and black, chin-length hair. Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers. He was smirking at the two boys, af if challenging them.

The other was the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin - traits that she inherited from her mother. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender. Her hair was in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. She only stared at the twins, specifically Naruto. She found them...interesting.

And last but not least was one of the coldest kunoichi ever. Her name was Mikasa Ackerman. Many of the wanna be shinobi thought she was beautiful, and deadly. She was the top kunoichi in battle prowess and knowledge.

Mikasa is physically fit and has chin-length black hair. Her body is extremely well-toned, with little, if any, in the way of body fat and muscles lined throughout her arms, legs, and abs. She wore black skin tight pants with a matching shirt. She also wore a navy blue jacket over her shirt. On her feet her black boots that stopped just below her knees. Finally she had two swords strapped around her waist.

From her body language Natsu could tell she was bored and didn't think they could even make her break a sweat if it came to blows. She only glanced at them before she walked into the academy. The other students followed her into the structure so they could begin the hopefully final day there.

Once inside, Naruto and Natsu were baffled at the sheer size and organization of the building. The students and teachers moved with practiced ease into the classrooms ready to start their hopefully last day together. Once they found their classroom, road call was taken. Naruto blocked out most of the unimportant people named, only taking note of the clan born students.

Once Naruto's name came up, the instructor Iruka Umino eyes widened. He had _the _Namikazes in his class. The same Namikaze's who protect Konoha, no the very world just by breathing on a regular basis. He couldn't believe he was given such an honor.

"Namikaze Naruto-sama, Namikaze Natsu-sama" Iruka called out respectfully. The only other person in his class he would address as "sama" was Hinata Hyuuga for being the princess of the Hyuuga clan.

When he said those names, the entire classroom went silent and everyone's eyes widened.

"N-Namikaze!" a random student shouted out surprised. This caused many of the students to show their own reactions to having the late Yondaime's children as classmates, even if it was only for one day. They were even more excited at the thought of having one, or both, as teammates.

Hinata now looked at Naruto and Natsu with questioning eyes. If they were the Yondaime's children, they why weren't they ever seen? She would remember seeing someone as prestigious (and handsome) as these two. So, _why?_

Mikasa only glared at the two now. It would take more than a name to impress her.

When the class calmed down again, Iruka started his speech about the test that I'm not going to write. He then had Mizuki hand out the test papers.

Naruto glanced at the test boredly, while Natsu was inwardly groaning. He hated tests! If his Tou-san gave him a test and he failed, he let his Kaa-san punish him. The horrors a person can do with citrus fruits and kitchen appliances.

Nearly ten minutes later, Natsu finally read one of the test problems and was shocked. These were easy! The tests he got at home were way harder than this. Natsu grinned and completed the test quickly. When he looked up, only a few people were finished as well. Naruto, Sasuke, a girl with a large forehead, and Mikasa were done already.

After the tests were completed, the students went outside to finish the other exams. They had target practice with kunai and shuriken, and a obstacle course. The top scores for each were held by Naruto, Natsu, Sasuke and Mikasa on the target pratice which each received perfect scores. The highest score on the obstacle course was Natsu followed by Mikasa. Natsu was surprised at her speed. She moved faster than his aniki, although he wasn't going full speed that was still impressive.

One if the last two tests was the most anticipated. The taijutsu spars. This test was taken in one on one fights in which the winner automatically gets the higher grade. The matchups were chosen at random by Mizuki. They went as followed

Ino Yamanaka vs Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto Namikaze vs Choji Akimichi

Sai vs Kiba Inuzuka

Sasuke Uchiha vs Shikamaru Nara

Sakura Haruno vs Shino Aburame

Natsu Namikaze vs Mikasa Ackerman

Everyone sized up their opponents, awaiting their fights. Only two people looked worried at the match ups, and they were Ino and Choji. They would be fighting the Hyuuga heiress and the son of the Yondaime, that kind of luck sucked.

The first match begun when Ino finally gained the courage to actually fight Hinata. When the fight commenced, Hinata was already,in motion. She launched herself at Ino with full intentions of ending the fight quickly. She sent a palm strike to Ino's abdomen for a swift victory, but was surprised when her hit was evaded. Hinata was so shocked that she didn't expect the punch aimed at her head. But at the last second she side stepped the blow and closed the tenkasu in Ino's out stretched arm before creating distance.

Ino lost feeling in one of her arm but chose to continue anyway. She took her fighting stance and waited for Hinata to come at her again. The Hyuuga heiress came at Ino again and overwhelmed Ino with quick Juuken strikes that closed most if her tenkasu. However Ino didn't just take the beating. Ino was also attacking Hinata's pressure points trying to slow her down. When Hinata realized what was happening, her hands moved in what was a blur to most students. The end result was and exhausted Ino barely able to move.

The class was at awe at the skill shown by Hinata. They congratulated her on her victory over Ino with loud applause. However their applause was ignored by the Hyuuga.

The twins exchanged looks, surprised at the speed and skill Hinata possessed. They knew she held back a great deal, but that fact only made her more incredible.

Naruto was next up in the match selections. His opponent Choji Akimichi slowly moved towards the ring for their spar. Naruto impatient as ever attacked as soon as the match began. He charged at Choji with a forward punch that was blocked. The force behind the punch sent Choji skidding backward and dazed. Naruto again charged at Choji, but this time he put up a better defense and blocked the spinning roundhouse kick from Naruto with his forearm, but couldn't avoid the knee to the gut. The blow sent Choji stumbling back, but he took no serious damage due to his body type.

Naruto was about to charge again, but the look Choji sent him halted his assault. He looked pissed. Choji ran forward Naruto with his fist clocked back, ready to do some damage. Naruto stood his ground and was ready to block the straight punch. But he wasn't expecting the force of the blow. He felt his bones almost brake! Gritting his teeth in frustration, he grabbed Choji's arm and pulled him closer. With the loss of balance, Choji was unable to defend against the onslaught of blows from his adversary. First an elbow to the stomach, then an uppercut to his chin that sent him in the air. That was followed by a hammer arm punch that made him crash back to the ground with a loud thud.

The match was called and all the students were shocked at this. Choji was physically the strongest person in the class. To be taken out so easily by someone not even half his size was outstanding.

As Naruto walked back to his spot near his Otouto, and was given a death glare by said person. Sighing in recognition, he apologised to Choji for his brutality in the match.

The next participants were walked over to the sparring ring. Kiba looked at Sai with a animalistic grin, while Sai stared at him impassively.

"Don't worry you freak, I'll end this fight quick" Kiba gloated. Sai stared at him a moment longer before giving a response.

"You can think that if you want you dickless mut" Sai said with his typical fake smile. Kiba, along with several girls, blushed furiously. Now enraged, Kiba charged at Sai with malicious intent.

He sent a wide claw strike followed by a straight punch which were both evaded by Sai. Sai tried hitting Kiba with a quick yet elegant head kick, but Kiba showed some impressive speed and caught the attack with his hand. Sai's eyes widened when Kiba threw him toward the outside of the ring. Kiba though he had won the fight and turned around to brag. If he didn't do that, he would have saw Sai regain his balance.

The entire crowd was looking behind Kiba which made him turn around. When he completed the 180 turn, he was kicked square in the nose by Sai. Kiba gripped his nose in pain, so he no defence from the quick throw that forced him out the ring. Kiba, dazed didn't even know what happened.

The crowd cheered for Sai, well actually the fan girls did. Turns out, Sai's fan club was almost as big as Sasuke's.

The next fight was between Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke jogged down to the ring, waiting for his opponent. Seconds turned into minutes of his waiting until he got annoyed. He searched the crowd for the lazy Nara heir, only to find him under a tree being scolded by Iruka. Sasuke seethed in anger, and was about to go give that lazy bum a piece of his mind, by a shout from Iruka halted his movements.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha by forfeit. The next Match will be Sakura Haruno versus Shino Aburame" Iruka shouted. Nearly every student sweat dropped at Shikamaru's laziness but couldn't blame him. He was a ninjutsu and strategic type fighter. So fighting Sasuke would be troublesome.

Sakura Haruno walked up to the makeshift ring and awaited her opponent. When Shino walked to the stage, Sakura steeled her nerves and prepared to fight. Shino also took his ready stance then Iruka called for the match to begin.

Sakura charged at Shino ready to show her real strength. The straight forward attack was anticipated easily by Shino so he was ready to block it. What he didn't anticipate was the sheer force she put into the attack. She probably hit just as hard as Choji can! The single punch was jarring and sent Shino several feet backward. Sakura was ready to charge again, but Shino raised his hand to forfeit.

"Iruka-sensei I quit. There is no way I would be able to beat Sakura's raw power in a taijutsu fight" Shino whispered while walking away. Iruka only nodded his head in understanding, partly due to shock. Who would have thought pinky would have such power?

"The last fight was going to between Mikasa Ackerman and Natsu Namikaze. Begin" Iruka commanded the start of b the match, but neither participant made any,move to attack the other. They maintained their stances, but didn't move. The suspense had the entire class on edge. So when both students disappeared from view, everyone was shocked.

Then a sudden shout of "above" from Naruto made everyone look up in surprise. The blonde was descending from a powerful heel kick delivered by Mikasa, but he landed to his feet. Then Natsu and Mikasa charted at each other and traded blows in close range. They were even in the taijutsu fight. Mikasa and Natsu showed proficiency in their taijutsu with the complex attacks and defensive moves.

Mikasa tried hitting Natsu with a kick to the knee to force him of his base, but Natsu saw it coming and backflipped away from Mikasa. She gave chase to Natsu, but that was what we wanted. When Mikasa was in his range, he attacked with a vigorous spinning roundhouse kick aimed at Mikasa's head, but it was blocked. Not deterred, Mikasa elbowed Natsu in the stomach, followed by a backhand strike to Natsu's face before creating some distance.

Natsu was now sporting a busted lip from Mikasa's quick attack. But he only grinned at Mikasa and took his ready stance again. This time however, Natsu surprised even Naruto. He charged at Mikasa with speed that shouldn't belong to genin.

Mikasa was so surprised she didn't even defend against the knee to her face. But that did give her a wake up call. The next attack Mikasa managed to block, and the strangely beautiful dance of attacks and defenses started. The class was at awe when they saw the fast and powerful, but still graceful moves. So when they broke away again, they were disappointed.

Mikasa was now really, really pissed of. This guy was just toying with her! Only matching her movement speed and strength. Is this really her limit?

Natsu was about to charge Mikasa again, but she raised her hand in surrender. She didn't say a word as she left the stage. Natsu could only stare at her in confusion before narrowing his eyes and following her. He was intent on asking what the hell was her problem. Before he could get close enough to ask, Sasuke grabbed his arm, halting his progress. Natsu glanced at Sasuke and was about to question his motive, but Sasuke just shook his head. Sighing Natsu decided to let it go, for now.

The final test was the ninjutsu portion. Each student had to perform the basic three ninjutsu to pass.

Naruto thought this test was a complete joke. A test like this shouldn't decide if a person was ready or not to become a shinobi. If what his Tou-san told him about shinobi was true, then many of these "shinobi" wouldn't live long unless they got serious. Nevertheless all the students passed the exams.

While Naruto was disappointed and worried, Iruka was ecstatic with a right to be. All of his students passed the test and were now one step closer to becoming shinobi. He told the class his thoughts, then started to announce the teams.

"Squad 7 will be Sai, Sakura Haruno, And Sasuke Uchiha". After that declaration, every member of Sasuke's and Sai's fanclub glared at Sakura, who ignored them.

"Squad 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga"

"Squad 9 is still together from last years students and Squad 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka". The only response was an over exaggerated sigh from Shikamaru. The response to that was Ino yelling at him over his laziness then a whispered "troublesome blondes".

The entire class sweatdropped at their antics before Iruka cleared his throat.

"Are you two done yet? Good now to finish Squad 11 will be Natsu Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze, and Mikasa Ackerman. Your jounin sensei will all be here to pick you up shortly. Good luck to you all". After those few parting words Iruka vanished in a poof of smoke leaving the class to their own devices.

**A/N I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. I literally forgot xD I slipped on ice and had amnesia. I had to read all my old notes and chapters to figure out what to do next. **

**But anyway hope you like this chapter. And those were my first fight scenes. I'm so happy but sad I couldn't make them longer. **

**Next chapter we will be able to see what my three main characters can do (Naruto, Natsu, and Mikasa) **

**Oh and this story will not follow canon completely. Some parts will but for the most part it wont.**

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

As the newly formed rookie teams left one by one, three hours later only one team remained. Naruto, Natsu, and Mikasa sat in Iruka's classroom, glaring at the door that their "sensei" is suppose to emerge from. An entire twenty minutes later, one of the many windows in the classroom shattered, startling the three genin. Turning around, they searched the room looking for who or what destroyed the window. What they found was a kunai with a note attached to it.

Natsu pushed his sensing abilities to its maximum to find who ever did the deed. He was astonished to find that he couldn't find anyone in the area. He couldn't even sense his teammates sitting right next to him!

_"Something is interfering with my sensing ability" _Natsu thought through the now open telepathic link to his twin.

_"This must be who ever our sensei is. Maybe this is part of the the real genin test Tou-san told us about"._

After relaying their thoughts to Mikasa, Naruto created a clone and had it retrieve the note whIle all three unsheathed their weapons. The clone carefully opened the letter and read it's contents and paled. It then poofed out of existence and all it's knowledge went to Naruto. Naruto mirrored his deceased clones action and paled. He slowly looked at Mikasa, who was giving him a confused look. When he glanced at Natsu, Mikasa followed his eyes and saw Natsu visibly shaking. Naruto started to get a headache from all of Natsu's thoughts buzzing in his head.

"Okay can one of you tell me what the hell is going on" Mikasa asked, although it sounded more like a command. Instead of answering, Naruto just gave her the note so she could read it herself. While she read what was written, her eyes hardened. This...had to be a mistake.

_You are to do this mission tonight or you will be removed from the shinobi program effective immediately._

_Your sensei_

_Mission Rank: C_

_A bandit camp has been spotted near Konoha's eastern gate. They have been robbing and killing all those who came across their base. You are to eliminate them and leave no survivors. It is estimated to be about twenty people at the camp._

After reading their assignment, Mikasa casted a worried glance at the twins. Natsu was shaking like a leaf and was nearly hyperventilating while Naruto looked sick, but still tried to comfort his younger brother. Inhaling deeply, Mikasa decided she had to take charge of this mission because neither looked like they would be able to take the position.

"Okay guys we will need to check out the bandit camp ourselves to see the layout. From there we will figure out when it would be best to attack. We will meet at the eastern gate in two hours" Mikasa said in a tone that left no argument. Natsu just looked at Mikasa disbelievingly while Naruto glared at her. She ignored their responses and headed for the door, but Natsu's quiet voice stopped her.

"You don't have any problems with this mission? How can you act like we aren't being forced to kill people?" Natsu asked timidly. Mikasa didn't turn around to face Natsu's questioning gaze

"This is the life we chose when we decided to become shinobi. We steal, lie, cheat, and kill without batting an eye. You have to either get use to it or quit while you have the chance" Mikasa answered before leaving the classroom.

Naruto looked at the spot their female teammate once stood in awe. He could only wish killing was as easy as she made it sound.

**-Western Gate-**

Two hours later, squad 11 met up at the eastern gate of Konoha. Mikasa looked as impassive as ever while Naruto was deep in thought. She could only guess what was going through his head right now.

_"So in order to become Shinobi our sensei wants us to kill. It makes sense but, Natsu is still having nightmares about killing those ANBU. I hope he can get over it soon"_

Mikasa decided not to look at Natsu yet, she couldn't stand that troubled look on his face. He looked so weak, yet she knew he was possibly stronger than her. She was having her own problems with this mission anyway.

"All right team, it will take us about a thirty minutes to reach the bandit camp. We will attack at night, so for now we will just calculate their strength. Stay hidden and do not make a sound" Mikasa ordered before she took of in the trees. Naruto glanced at Natsu quickly, seeing his blank expression. Sighing, he took off after Mikasa with his younger brother following.

Reaching the bandit camp, the three shinobi could even gawk at how unorganized the camp was. The tents we just set up anywhere and they were not even hidden at all. The camp was located in a open field surrounded by trees. They didn't even have any guards! They expected better organization because they had the gall to make their base near a shinobi village.

They stalked the bandits for hours, figuring out their exact numbers, the times the guards switched, and even who would be a more dangerous opponent. From the observation they found out that these people probably had some sort of ninja training. However, if they went to a academy, they were still poorly skilled.

When night fell, Team 11 found the best time to fulfill the mission. Most of their prey were getting drunk by a campfire. They were arguing, rough housing and yelling. All in all, they were having a great time. None of them expected the sudden shout of jutsu, and even few more heard it.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **Naruto yelled

**"Fūton: Daitoppa" **Natsu roared.

The wind and fire jutsus combined and turned into a burning hell fire. None of the bandits were able to avoid being burned. Their screams of pain rung loudly in Natsu's ears. The bandits who were sleeping woke up instantly, and saw the pure destruction that was caused.

All of their friends who decided to have a good time, now lay either dead or being burned to death. Instead of fear or sorrow, they all felt anger from this horrific sight. Weapons drawn, they charged at the assailants who made themselves visible. Naruto and Mikasa rushed towards them as well, while Natsu stood where he was taking in the sight of what he did.

Naruto went to the left and encountered four bandits. He stopped mid step and began weaving handsigns. When they realised what Naruto was doing, they moved even faster to reach him before he can use any of his "magic". But without the use of chakra, they couldn't close the distance fast enough to stop the jutsu. Naruto launched a medium sized fireball and only two bandits managed to get away. One of the two however was burned and the fire was quickly spreading over his clothes. Naruto moved with extreme speed with his sword drawn and after a quick kenjutsu fight, Naruto's opponent was dead. The last bandit was rolling around on the floor, trying to rid himself of the fire. He didn't even suspect Naruto to kill him by head removal.

Mikasa stood in front of two burly men wielding large swords who had evil smiles on their faces. They were looking at her lecherously.

"Hey beautiful how about you let me and my friend here show you how to treat a man" one of the bandits asked confidently.

"Yeah don't worry we will be gentle" the other finished. Mikasa could only look at them, disgusted at their audacity.

"As if you I would ever go anywhere with two paedophiles" Mikasa said hotly before she closed the distance between them. She expertly sliced one in the eyes, distracting him long enough for her to stab him through the heart. The other could only stare, dumbfounded by her speed and skill. He couldn't even see her move. He was so scared of Mikasa, she slit his throat without him even moving another inch. She only stared at the two dead bodies with a uncaring expression.

Natsu however was stood rooted in his spot. All he could see was the burning bodies. All he could hear was the screams. All he could smell was their burning flesh. It all made him sick to his stomach. He didn't want this when he decided to become a shinobi. Shinobi are supposed to protect people, not murder them.

Natsu's train of thought was broken when he heard three bandits approaching him. Without even thinking, he removed his Tanto from it's sheath and blocked a really sloppy sword strike from the bandit. Then spinning on the balls of his feet, he slit one of the bandits throat.

One of the bandits witnessed one of his own killed so easily by this _kid. _He did what any sane person would do, he tried to run away. But Natsu saw him moving away and threw his tanto like a shuriken and watched in morbid fascination as it pierced his targets heart, killing him.

Thinking he had a opening, the last remaining bandit tried to behead Natsu. He easily ducked under the attack and charged raiton chakra in his hand. Then without thought, he shoved the lightning covered appendage into the mans heart, killing him instantly. Blood sprayed on his face and leaked from the hole in the man that _he_ created.

Only when the body hit the floor did he finally realise what happened. He just killed three people, easily, in seconds flat.

Touching his cheek, Natsu felt the warm life giving liquid. He tried to wipe it away, but it only spread across his face. It now covered most of his face and hand. Natsu started to panick.

Naruto and Mikasa did a quick scan of the area and found that there was no bandits left. Suddenly, Naruto felt _very_ sick and acquired a major headache. Turning around, Naruto saw his younger brother, staring at his hands as if he was afraid of them. It was only then that Naruto was able to understand his brother jumbled up thoughts and immediately felt sympathetic.

He slowly walked over to where Natsu was standing and took a good look at him. His face had several blood stains spread across his entire face and his hands were painted crimson. Several areas on his once white vest were spotted in red and were starting to curst. And his eyes, they had a distant look in them. It was almost as if Natsu didn't know he was alive anymore. He seemed dazed, but the fear and disgust still remained if you looked.

Naruto seeing his brother in this state, started to tear up. He held Natsu close to himself and silently wept for him. Mikasa looked on with a blank face, confused by their actions.

"Why are you crying" Mikasa questioned bluntly.

Naruto looked at Mikasa, anger blazing in his eyes. He was about to yell, curse, anything just to make her experience the feeling that he and Natsu were forced to relive. She had no idea what they were going through.

"Is it the fact that you killed those people? We are shinobi, killing is in our job descriptions" Mikasa said annoyed.

"No thats not why i'm upset Mikasa. My entire life I looked up to each and every shinobi of Konoha. I trained every day for six years to be like them. Now i'm realising the main thing I learned was how to kill. I didn't even think about what I was doing, it was just... reflex" Natsu answered. It was at that moment when Mikasa was able to see Natsu's face clearly. She saw all his emotions, basically written in big black letter across his face. His grief, sadness, anger, and guilt was on display for the world to see. Mikasa felt a strange tightening in her chest looking at his facial expressions, but she quickly squashed those feelings.

"You have no right to feel grief for those sorry sacks of shit! They were thieves, murderers, and rapists. They wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone they want so they don't deserve your sadness. By killing them, we avenge hundreds and save thousands of innocent people who would fall victim to them" Mikasa shouted with a passion. The twins eyes widened hearing Mikasa's declaration. They never thought of it that way. Naruto and Natsu were so wrapped in the past that they couldn't see the truth of the world. Sometimes you must kill one to save a thousand.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" a voice said. The sound seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The pre-teens searched around the clearing to find the speaker, but found no one. They moved closer together, Kunai and swords in hand. If this guy was able to hid from them, he was trouble.

Seeing the groups action, the unknown man couldn't help but laugh. So his team already grasped the idea of teamwork. Teaching them would be interesting at the least.

"Well anyway my name is Kazuto and I am your Jounin sensei" the voice said before revealing himself. He was a tall man, over six feet tall with a muscular build. Kazuto had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a standard jounin vest but with no undershirt and black loose fitting shinobi pants. A large scar was on his left cheek starting just under his eye almost to his bottom lip. He also had a red tattoo on his left arm in a weird, almost random design.

The three kids eyed his warily, and he just grinned widely at that. The look on his face made all three take a step back in fear. Kazuto promptly busted out laughing at them.

"Now i'm really happy I talked Hokage-sama into letting me have you three. This is gonna be fun. You three are going to meet me at training ground eleven in three day. I'm giving you those days off because you will need them. Everything will be explained then, dismissed" Kazuto exclaimed before disappearing in the forest leaving the three genin alone.

Naruto, Natsu, and Mikasa were now extremely curious as to how and why they were given a C rank mission for a genin test. Something didn't seem right and from what they could tell their sensei is a very dangerous man. Natsu couldn't sense his presence at all, so he either found some way to nullify his sensing ability or he has very good stealth skills. Maybe they should ask Tou-san, surely he should know.

"Well thank you Mikasa but we should get going. Natsu doesn't look to well right now so I should get him home. Why don't you come with us for tonight " Naruto questioned. He didn't wait for a response because he grabbed both his teammates and shunshined to his home.

**A/N Well everyone this is the end of the chapter. How did you like it? I hope their reactions were realistic enough.**

**And Mikasa in my story will be of my own creation. I love her character from Attack on Titan but since i'm not putting Eren in this story her personality will be different. **

**And I'm not sure if I told you guys this but all the characters in my story will have big power boosts because I felt several characters were weak (Sakura, Ino, Choji)**

**So as far as skill goes Squad 11, Sasuke and Sai are all low chuunin level. They could take on a chuunin, but lack battle experience. I think that would be believable because...look at what Sasuke did to the demon brothers.**

**Okay now i'm done please review**

**Oh and Kazuto will be explained as the story continues.**


End file.
